


A soulmate for me

by Jasmine_the_Fox



Series: Soulmate au [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_the_Fox/pseuds/Jasmine_the_Fox
Summary: When you are to meet your soulmate, you get a mark... It always depends you never know what you will get... Sometimes something they own... Other times something connecting to them... There initials at times and there was even people who would get the mark of something they love. But you will always find your soulmate.Jasmine Hamato never thought to return to her roots... Of ninjutsu training, she had been exiled from the clan so why would she?Coming to Paris was her hope of a new start, the Couffaine family took her in like there own and became close, she went to school with them and made many friends... Then Lila Rossi came and after two years she lost a part of them to her lies.Not even Adrien could help her and he tried, he had given up on Marinette as she was stubborn but he didn't leave Jasmine. When came a field trip to Gotham Jasmine thought something good would happen and she would maybe find her soulmate... But she didn't expect the past to come back for her... And target her class in the process.Now she needs to work with everyone in order for them to stop the enemy and hope they will return to Paris alive.





	1. The trip to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> A trip to Gotham? This will be fun!... Right?
> 
> Also this story is very different from the original series of miraculous Ladybug. To put it simply the miraculous aren't there so there are no superheroes or akuma's and instead those who had a miraculous in the show is like a symbol or jewelry they wear.

Jasmine never wondered for how long she wanted to choke Lila Rossi, she only knew that she wanted the girl dead, she still remembered when the girl began bullying her and Marinette Dupain-Cheng because neither wanted to go along with her lies… and she promised to ruin there lives with there friends… for two years Lila kept her words and caused Mari to loose her friends… only having a few with Jasmine at there side, the worse was Mari tried her best to prove them otherwise but Lila simply made things worse and they lost further trust in Marinette… Jasmine didn’t say anything and simply kept moving forward with the only people she could call her friends.

There were times when Max would call on the lies, he had Markov who would make a quick search and tell them the truth over what Lila claimed, when that happened Kim and Alix would try to go over and point them out but Luka and Nathaniel would tell them what would happen if they went over, Ivan would try to give Mylène some comfort while Juleka held Jasmine close, Kagami would curse in japanese which Jasmine understood but she pretended not to know… it wasn’t like she could do much with all of this happening, Kagami and Luka were soulmates and the boy had told her everything about Lila making the japanese girl despise her even more for hurting her friends.

With time… it only got worse when the two were being bullied, the Dupain-Cheng’s and Anarka Couffaine reported this often when they retuned home… but the principal and miss Bustier did nothing claiming the disease Lila had, they were furious on the school and wanted to simply make it get shut down… or at least get the two in another school where they would be safer, but how could they when the school demanded Mari and Jas to try and apologize for things they didn’t do? So many times, Lila had claimed them to hurt her, insult her or even steal from her but she never had proof or wanted to report it as she only wanted them all to be friends.

Sometimes, Adrien would visit the Couffaine to see how Jasmine was doing… he tried to help her since Lila kept grabbing him as she wanted to be with him but it never happened and when he would leave Luka would always hiss “If he really cared he would check on Marinette too” Adrien had stopped helping the blunette as she always tried to fight back against Lila even when he told her things would only get worse for her… and so he focused more on Jasmine, she actually didn’t like it since Mari was also being bullied and he wasn’t helping her one bit… she really would like him to help her even just a little bit but what could she do when he claimed he tried and now there was nothing he could do to help her.

_She hated it when he lies… just like Mari does._

In truth he wasn’t trying to help her… instead he warned her to stop and she didn’t listen so now he gave up on her as he believes it would teach her a lesson or something, she knew Mari has a HUGE crush on the model but he didn’t look to be interested in her at all… in fact he looked to be interested in someone else and saw Mari just as a friends, the poor girl tried her best to tell him her feelings but no matter what she did or how hard she tried… Lila ended up getting in the way of her doing so and she would be bullied quickly after for even trying, Jasmine only in fact wanted to shout at Adrien but the model was dense and always busy with modeling to even hear her out “Let him figure it out when it’s too late” Kagami said while relaxing at the Couffaine boat “He’ll regret ever doing what he did when he does” this made Jasmine laugh, leave it to Kagami to say something like that… which was true.

She and Luka were very surprised when they discovered to be soulmates, Kagami got a snake… which Luka had as a sticker on his simple guitar and designed on his jacket by Marinette, while Luka had a dragon which Kagami had designed in style of a bracelet by Marinette and stitched on her fencing outfit by the designer when her opponent ripped it, they have been balancing each other out since then making Jasmine happy, Mylène and Ivan on the other hand it appeared when Ivan gifted her a song he wrote, the girl had the mark of a piece of paper with something written on it while Ivan had the mark of one of the pins she had on her bandanna… Mari thought they were perfect together.

Nathaniel still didn’t get his mark… same for Max, Juleka, Alix, Mari and Jas… Kim got his from Ondine, the girl wore a bracelet she and Kim would toss in the pool with a message inside and that was the mark Kim got… Ondine had the mark of a monkey which Kim acted like often making Mari design one on each pieces of clothes he would commission her for making them call him “King Monkey” it was a joke but he didn’t mind at all, they all enjoyed joking together about all kinds of things… mostly about how to ruin Lila and her lies and who would add up to it just to ruin her life further then before “Mari is late again” Jasmine heard Kim say making her giggle “Kim, Marinette being late is a normal day to day thing that we must accept” Max explained making Alix and Juleka giggle.

Nathaniel walked over with his friend Marc Anciel, the boy may be quiet and shy but he too believed Lila to be lying, he figured it out when she claimed to know Thomas Astruc and would contact him to help with his and Nathaniel’s work… but seconds after she left he looked at his phone with an open email from the man who sent it earlier today responding to what was sent to him and accepted to help them, he shyly greeted them and went inside for class like Luka did earlier after seeing Kagami, Mylène and Ivan joined them to wait to see Mari rushing over making them walk inside to there lockers and then heading to class “What lie do you guys think Lila is claiming today?” Jasmine asked and then Juleka spoke up “Kagami said she believes Lila will claim she’s dating some rich guy” she said making them nod and get into the classroom.

Like always Lila was at her desk with the students who believed her lies around her, listening to something she did that wasn’t actually true, they sat down just as the teacher walked inside with some news for them “Next week, were all going to Gotham city for a field trip” she said making them all get excited about it “As you may all know, our class president Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been working very hard for this trip to happen and planned the whole trip out… I’m afraid that most of the trip was set up by mister Bruce Wayne himself so if there’s a certain location you can’t go into then I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do” miss Bustier explained making the class nod as she then began the lesson like she always did for the day… until she was needed for something and gave them a free period.

_And then came the very lie Kagami believed would be spoken… Lila claimed she was dating Damian Wayne who wishes she was his soulmate…_

It was annoying to hear in the first place “My Damiboo is the sweetest! I bet he asked his father to let us come because he saw my name on the list of students in our class!” she exclaimed making Rose squeal in delight, it was giving them a headache that they sadly couldn’t do much about right now… but they did text Luka, Ondine, Marc and Kagami about it so they knew making them all reply how they too were going to Gotham… thanks to Kagami who begged her mother to let her go with her soulmate and a few friends (who weren’t in miss Bustier’s class) making her accept and pay for the tickets, they were all excited about it now… now they had to hope the teacher would come back soon so Lila could shut up.

At last school ended making the group sigh in relief as they stopped by Marinette’s place to get some pastries and then get Kagami from her school to then get on _The Liberty_ to hang out and talk about the trip to Gotham “Were there for only a week?” Luka asked making Mari sigh and nod “Yeah, this trip is actually very popular in other schools because doing the trip and activities is added to your application to a job which helps you get a chance” she explained making him nod “So a week is all we have there… I believe we can have free time at some point correct?” Kagami asked making Marinette quickly nod “Of course! Mister Wayne made sure that during the week long trip the class who does it has everyday at one point some free time to look around and have a bit of fun” she explained making them all then nod to her words.

“I actually can’t wait to go! There are so many things to see and eat in Gotham!” Kim exclaimed making them laugh at him “I hope we see Wayne Enterprise, I hear the company is well known for the technology they make there… maybe I could see a worker who could give me tips on how to make Markov advance in his work” Max said making them all smile at his hope, everyone ended up talking about something they hope to see, do or enjoy there… Jasmine during that time… thought about her mark… it had yet to appear… she worried that what Lila said was true, it was rare but there were some who never get the mark of there soulmate… and Lila claimed she won’t have it ever and that really made her worry now.

When Lila left the bathroom after claiming this… Juleka rushed in to comfort the brunette, it was heartbreaking what the liar could do to her… it was worse then when Jasmine's family exiled her, the Couffaine and all her friends knew the story and it all hit them hard when she told them the story… more for Kagami as she was japanese and when she told her mother… the woman cursed the Hamato clan for not letting the girl speak, they swore that if they ever were to encounter her family… there would be hell to pay, at one point Kagami had asked her if she had any sort of training… making Jas reveal she did ninjutsu training meaning she was trained to be a kunoichi or a female ninja so to speak, none of them saw her train because she didn’t want to hear the voices of her family… it hurt too much to listen.

Out of respect they didn’t push her… but sometimes during the night, the Couffaine family would wake up to the sound of crying, they would go outside to find Jasmine holding a picture of her with her family all happy and she would be whimpering questions about her banishment while knowing she would never get an answer to them… it was hard for them to watch and they would leave her be, at one point they told the others who didn’t believe them so every once in a while they would have them over and wait… and then it happened, Luka with Juleka and there mother woke them all up to go outside to find Jasmine picture in hand, crying and whimpering her questions without an answer… it hurt so deeply to watch that the next day they held her and gave her comfort which helped her enough that she never went outside with the picture to cry anymore.

Of course… Adrien didn’t know, the model was too busy with the others because Lila had asked him to join them for a party… that the other group insulted and tried to wreck, it really pissed them off when they were shouted at for something they didn’t do or know about in the first place… but sadly there was nothing they could do but ignore them all, they also ended up ignoring Adrien, the model was confused at first but then during fencing class when he asked Kagami she replied “Oh I’m sorry, if you wish to speak to me then you must be a better friend to us or you will loose the people you call friends” she then left after that… he ended up not talking to them in the belief it would make them change there minds… but he caused this by not caring so joke was on him sadly.

For the next few days after the news about the trip, the gang worked on a list of things to bring that was 100% needed and what not to bring making everyone agree on it and then get home to pack up before Monday comes for them to leave for Gotham… it was exciting for the class of course making them talk about it often… including Lila claiming to date Damian Wayne and knowing the Wayne family (she messed up saying there names the whole time) making the group when far from Lila and her group laugh while repeating the way she spoke there names and laughing again about it the whole time “I bet if we meet them there gonna be all like “Lila who?” and everyone who believed her lies will be confused!” Kim laughed making them all laugh with as they video chatted before turning in for the night… then came Jasmine’s weird dream.

_It was strange, she was surrounded by nothing, under her feet were what looked to be clouds to her eyes, she was walking around in the hopes to find something to make sense of all this… but nothing to her hopes could help, she still looked around without thinking of looking at her outfit… which was a beautiful white dress with a cherry blossom design that she could tell was made by Marinette, she walked forward until she saw a blurry figure, it was a guy maybe a year or so older then her but nothing more, he was facing her and she could tell from what he wore that was designer he had money and must be famous… she could tell he had black hair but that was it nothing more then that to see who he was making her wonder… if he was her soulmate?_

_He didn’t say a word, only looked at her… like he was dreaming the same thing and could see what she looked like “Hello?” she asked making him react like he was surprised she spoke, he did the same but while she did know what he said was “Is this a dream?” she couldn’t hear his voice, she nodded and then her eyes widen at the dark shadowy figures creeping behind him… the two looked human, a young woman and an old dead man making her scream as she was then grabbed by something, the boy looked to be trying to reach her as then birds appeared and flew towards her… no they were robin’s but why this kind of bird? What do they mean to her soulmate?_

She sat up in bed, panting and in sweat, she turned to Juleka who had her back facing her, then to Luka who slept on the floor, they had yet to get Jasmine a bed of her own so Luka gave his to her until they could buy one, she didn’t mind sleeping on the floor but he insisted on her using it, she sighed as she thought back to that strange dream she just had “Are you alright?” she turned to see Luka looking up to her, it made her wonder how long he was awake and if Juleka was really sleeping at the moment “I had a weird dream that’s all” she explained making Luka tilt his head in wonder “Do you want to talk about it?” she looked to Juleka who was sitting up slowly while watching Jasmine, the brunette sighed once again, it was certain she wouldn’t be getting any sleep for now, she opened her mouth to speak only for a faint stinging feeling on her left wrist, pulling her sleeve down she gasped at the sight of her mark, Luka and Juleka quickly moved to look at it… a katana with a charm hanging on the sheath “What is it?” Juleka asked while squinting her eyes in hopes to see it better “Looks like a bird to me” Luka said while Jas looked in slight shock at.

_In her dream a bunch of robins flew at her… the charm was of a robin… but what did that bird mean?_

The next day, the group went for André Glacier’s ice cream, at one-point Jasmine noticed something on Marinette’s left wrist making her walk over to see what it was… it was her soulmate mark it looked like a newspaper and a green stone “What do you think it means?” Jasmine looked to Mari who asked her “I don’t know… I’m trying to understand the robin charm on the sheath of the katana” she explained while holding her head in her hand for a moment “Are you alright?” Marinette asked making Jasmine smile to her “I’m fine, a weird dream I had last night made me have a hard time sleeping” she explained as they all sat down with there ice cream “What was it about anyway?” Luka asked making Jas then explain it as best she could, describing every little detail she saw and remembered.

None of them understood the dream, other then the fact she was able to see a bit about her soulmate… but not enough to figure out who he was, they wanted to help her… but then Mari said she had a sort of dream like that last night before her mark appeared on her wrist “It was the same location you talked about… my outfit was a kimono with dragons on it, the guy wore a suit slightly different from the one you described with the same hair color… but he tried talking to me first and then he was grabbed and I woke up” she explained making them all confused, what was with these dreams and what did they mean to them and there soulmates? They finished eating and then simply walked around Paris for fun before they all head home their own way.

Jasmine sighed as she tried to understand the dream, but nothing was making sense to her and she decided to go to the library the next day to do some research about it in hopes to find something about what happened that might help her and Mari to understand it better… but for now she hoped the dream happened again so at least she can figure something about her soulmate, Juleka went to some old school books her mom kept in hopes something in them would help and Luka pulled out Jasmine’s laptop to do some research… and then he found it “It’s actually a legend” he began to explain “It says here that where you were in your dream is where you partly see your soulmate because there’s something in your pasts that you have in common… and what happened in the end means there’s danger” he explained making them all look at Jas in shock.

A legend!? She never thought she would have gone through something that was actually a legend… heck Marinette went through the same thing! Juleka pulled out her phone to message the whole group of friends about it making Mari ask if it would happen again… but Jasmine simply replied that if so to try and ask her soulmate questions so she knew a bit more about him so she could then plan to meet him or something, Max promised to do further research on this so to prepare them on it the next day but he couldn’t promise to find anything else which was fine to them all… yet Jasmine still worried as they all then went to sleep for the night, she however didn’t go straight to bed and sleep, she instead went outside to look at the sky while praying that nothing bad happens to her soulmate before she meets him so she could meet him at last, she then went inside and into the bed to pray one last time and then she drifted to sleep… to only then meet her soulmate once again.

_They didn’t speak at first, only looked at one another… then Jasmine asked him where he lives… “I live in Gotham” she read from his lips making her smile “I’m actually going there for a week with my class, my friend Marinette was able to set it up and Bruce Wayne the one who planned part of it is funding it partly” she said making his face look at her in surprise “Collège Françoise Dupont?” he asked making her nod as she wondered how he would know “How do you know? What is your name?” she asked making him faintly smirk “Damien Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne” he said making her eyes widen as his head tilted as he then mouthed a number… then asked for her name “Jasmine Hamato” she replied while saying the number again as he then nodded before they were grabbed and forced to wake up._

She sat up slowly and without a sound making her sigh in relief as she then thought back to the number he said making her wonder why he would give her one, slowly she stood and grabbed her phone to open her text app to write the number and send a simple hello… and then waited while wondering why give her this number, she went outside with a blanket to keep warm while waiting for a response “_Hello Angel, it’s nice to be able to contact you_” was the reply making her wonder as she wrote “_Damian? Why give me your number?_” she wrote and sent and then thought for a moment “_Wait… Angel? Since when am I an angel?_” she asked and then waited a moment before he replied “_I thought it would be nice to talk in a way until you come and visit. As for calling you angel… I have yet to see your face so I have decided on calling you that… unless you send me a picture of you_” he sent making her blush and panic slightly.

A picture? Of her face!? She didn’t even know what he looked like either as she then got notified of a text “_Here’s what I look like_” he wrote and then a picture was sent, he was handsome now that was for sure, his dark green eyes were like fitting his black hair and… wait… did he… JUST TAKE THAT PICTURE!? She blushed and tried to keep quiet at the fact that he just did that making her then sit down, sigh and set up the selfie camera on her phone to take a picture of her now… his hair wasn’t even combed so why should she brush her hair? Once taken she looked at it and then sent it making her wonder what he would think of her as she got a reply “_See? Told you… you ARE an angel_” he wrote making her smile and giggle as she then wondered and typed “_What’s your soulmate mark for me? I’ll send you a picture of mine if you want_” she typed and then waited until he sent her the emoji of a thumbs up.

With that, she turned her phone to camera mode and took a picture of her wrist and sent it to Damian, she wasn’t sure what he would think about it as he responded “_I have that katana… but I don’t know why the robin charm is there_” he wrote making her then wonder why it was there… maybe she was going to gift him one? She wasn’t all that sure as he then sent her a picture of his left wrist with his soulmate mark… making her eyes widen at it, the picture was of her black wave pendant which she could understand since she always wore it on her neck and her friends found it cute… but was the rest of the mark that shocked her and made her confused about it… behind the pendant was a naginata... which was her ninja weapon when she was training to become a kunoichi… then above the pendant was a lining of fox ears and a lining of a fox tail under it, she didn’t know what to write… the truth? Maybe it would work but everything? No way was she doing that right now “_The wave pendant is special to me so I always have it on, the naginata is my weapon when I was training in ninjutsu… the fox I’m sadly not ready to tell you about it… it already took me months before I told my friends_” she explained with the hopes he would understand that much at least.

“_It’s fine, I understand… I’m the same about the robin. How about we meet, and on the last day of the week if were ready will tell the other about the animal?_” he suggested making her smile and agree to the plan, she thought it was a good plan and couldn’t wait to meet him… but then she remembered Lila’s lie about knowing Damian Wayne making her wonder if she should tell him “_Before we go back to sleep… could you call me?_” she asked, she knew it was a long shot but at least she could try… then her phone rang and her eyes widen at seeing his number making her quickly answer “_Angel? Was there something you needed to tell me?_” he asked with slight worry in his voice, she sighed as she then told him about Lila Rossi, how she bullies her and Mari for the last two years lying about them hurting, bullying and stealing from her “And right now she’s lying about knowing you, dating you and you wishing to be her soulmate” she explained softly so to not wake up the Couffaine family.

Damian was quiet for a moment, she wondered if he was planning something at the moment with everything she told him “_Tell me the lies she said that you can remember_” he demanded making her quickly get to work on telling them all to him, of course the medical ones were harder because she had a hard time saying the word she had spoken but Damian was able to say it for her as she heard him typing on a computer “That’s all of them” she said making him thank her as he then began to mumble them… maybe he was reading the lies over? It would make sense to the typing “_Some of these are insulting famous people in the world or even claiming credit from others to belong to her… these could send her law suits if these people were to find out… does her mother know?_” he asked making her sigh “Not that I know of, I never saw the woman and when we bring her up Lila will lie about her being sick or abroad for work” she explained.

All of this was giving her a headache which somehow Damian figured out “_Get some sleep Angel, we can talk again soon_” he said making her smile as the wish the other goodnight and hung up, she was getting to walk back to bed… only to find Luka there watching her with a smile “Spoke to your soulmate? He gave you his number through that dream world again?” he asked making her nod as they got inside where Juleka was sitting on her bed with a smile, they then sat together on Juleka’s bed to talk about what happened in her dream this time “So his name is Damian Wayne? As in the guy Lila claims is dating her and wishes to be her soulmate?” Juleka asked making Jasmine nod as she showed them the texts, they sent to one another… Luka was a bit worried about the animal part that they might reveal “Are you sure about this part? It might turn south” Luka said making Jasmine nod “Maybe… but I won’t know unless I try, so for now I’ll meet him and will see from there” she explained making the two nod and then curl up together to get some sleep.

Sunday morning came and the group went to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to eat together and talk about the dream legend and what Jasmine found out about her soulmate, Mari looked slightly tired and drained making them worry as Mari explained she spoke to her soulmate and knew he lives in Metropolis but goes to school in Gotham so he would be there during the week long trip the class was going on, he didn’t get the time to give her his name after she told him her’s as he was then grabbed and they woke up making her worry that it would only get worse if she goes back to sleep… she ended up staying up all night working on some designs of clothes to not sleep making the group worry about her as they then got a text notification… it was from Alya, she with the rest of the class had gone to a restaurant to eat breakfast “_If only you were nicer to Lila… you WOULD be joining US!_” she had written making the group simply not care about it in the end as it wasn’t worth it to fight against her since Lila might say something to make it worse than it was now.

“Jasmine got to talk to her soulmate” Luka explained making them all turn to her in surprise “It’s actually Damian Wayne, I told him about Lila and all the lies she spoke so far and she could get in a bunch of trouble right now if there found out, we also know what the other looks like and our soulmate marks” she explained making everyone happy for her “At least now if we see him, he can claim to not know Lila and say you’re his soulmate… she can’t do anything with that” Alix claimed making them all laugh and smile at how true that was right now and they all then began eating together some breakfast while wondering what to enjoy first when they will be in Gotham.

There were times when Jas worried for the blunette, she never liked what Lila does to her and so far it was getting worse as Lila claimed she would destroy the bakery which was her parents best work to ever have so far making Jasmine hold her close with the promise that Lila would be ruined during there time in Gotham, they all enjoyed there food and spoke a bit more until it was time for Kitty Section to have band practice and Jas was texting Damian making Luka tease her a bit before Kagami made him stop as the two girls got inside to enjoy some time together while the rest of the band arrives so Luka, Juleka and Ivan were setting everything up as Adrien and Rose arrived with Lila, Nino and Alya.

The unwanted trio didn’t go inside, instead they sat down to watch and listen to the group while the two girls worked on Jasmine’s bag to see what she would bring on the trip to wear if Damian was to ask her on a date, the girls could hear the band playing… but also Lila talking about Damian and how he wonders if they will be sharing a mark for them to be together which made Kagami giggle at how she might react when Lila will find out that Jasmine was actually Damian’s soulmate “I really would love to hit her right about now, with everything she had said and done I would really love to hurt her real bad” she said making Jasmine giggle as they finished up picking out everything and got them all in her bag before the two planned on going to Kagami’s place for a sleepover so that they could get to the airport together while getting Marinette so she doesn’t get there late.

The band stopped playing and the girls could hear Anarka shouting at Lila, claiming she will call the police for getting on her ship when Lila was banned from getting on in the first place, Lila wouldn’t stop sneaking about and trying to steal things that belonged to the Couffaine’s making Anarka force her off _The Liberty_, Sabrina’s dad had come over and saw the whole thing, suggested to make a ban on Lila and he then took it to Lila’s mother directly making her for the first time hear about the truth Lila kept from her… it resulted in her mother now making sure to get Lila where she needed to be without her getting away from those things like school, Anarka had rights to call the police as it was reported to them that Lila Rossi was banned from getting on Anarka’s boat, Lila pulled out her crocodile tears making Alya get mad at the woman as the two with Nino and Rose left… Luka sighed as he heard Rose claim she was done with the band making them no longer have a singer… until he remembered Jasmine loved to sing his songs so they actually had a new singer now.

Either way, Luka decided they should take a break while he checked on the two girls and to let Jasmine know about the band change… she didn’t mind and was more then happy to sing for his band, so when she came out and got ready to sing the song with Kagami helping her read it over… Adrien was surprised that the girl he wished to be his soulmate could sing so well making him look at his right wrist with the hopes the mark would appear right now, he had yet to see her left wrist since she wears light long sleeves or a jacket most of the time he saw her which made him wonder what his mark for her would look like… he really wanted to just look at her wrist to see if she had a mark or not, but they had practice so he couldn’t right now… he would need to wait for later on to see if there was anything on her wrist.

When practice was at last over, Adrien was in shock as he watched Kagami and Jasmine walking over to Ms. Tsurugi’s car and then drive away somewhere… where he wouldn’t be able to talk to her about her left wrist, the girls then got into the Tsurugi home where the two girls went to Kagami’s room so to begin packing her bag, there were times when the two would have fun together for a moment and other times they would video call one of there friends before getting back to work, when Kagami’s mark appeared and found out it was Luka, she pleaded with her mother to allow her to study at Collège Françoise Dupont making her mother sigh and agree as Kagami was transferred to Luka’s class making them able to be together much more often than before now.

“Should I show you a few outfits I have that might fit you? You could wear one of them if he invites you on a diner date” she asked making Jasmine shake her head “Bring some if you want. But I would much more prefer wait until he asks me out before looking at some” she explained making the japanese girl nod and simply look at some of her outfits over before folding some into her bags, they then sat on Kagami’s bed to chat a bit about anything and everything “I hope Lila’s true soulmate ends up removing the mark when he finds out what she does” Kagami said making Jasmine wince as she nodded, a soulmate mark could be removed… but to gain another one it takes about a week for a new one to appear… but Jasmine didn’t wish that for Lila in fact she wished Lila got a kind soulmate that could maybe just make her stop lying or even help her to stop lying once and for all.

_Meanwhile… in Gotham city…_

Damian Wayne was looking over his outfit for Monday. His soulmate was coming for a week with her class and he really wanted to meet her in person without messing anything up between them, when his mark first appeared he quickly dashed to Grayson’s room in hopes he could tell him about the dream and what to do about his soulmate, Richard Grayson or Dick sat down with him and researched the dream together and also he spoke about ideas and tips on when he would meet the girl in person, the next day Damian showed the whole Wayne family his soulmate mark that morning making them all get to work on trying to figure her out by the weapon and necklace… but Damian planned to talk to her the next night and then he got her name making him give her his number, when he got her number as she texted him it made his heart soar into the sky as he then called her to hear her voice after seeing what she looked like and her soulmate mark… then he found out about Lila Rossi and he was angry, the next morning he told the family making them get to work on searching Lila and Jasmine making them be surprised at how cute she was… and how snobby Lila looked.

Tim further searched on Lila and told them all kinds of things he found out about her past and things she claimed… and then found out about Jasmine’s sad past “She was born September 13, a few days later she was in a basket and thrown into an alley in New York… her parents unknown but she was taken in by someone making her become Jasmine Hamato. Something happened making her leave New York and move to Paris where the Couffaine family took her in as part of the family” Tim explained making Damian accidentally break a tea cup he was drinking from, none of them were surprised by his actions as they too were furious with her family, Tim then looked into Collège Françoise Dupont and were shocked at the number of times that Anarka Couffaine and the Dupain-Cheng’s had reported Lila’s actions to the school called lawyers to put the girl to court… only for the school to shut it all down because of Lila’s disease… which wasn’t true at all.

“I want that girl punished!! She doesn’t deserve to even be in school after all she did!!” Damian growled making Bruce grab his shoulder as his wife Selena took over the laptop to further do some research on the two girls, she began forming a plan in her mind on the two girls as she made a mental note on what she needed and would need to do in order for all of this to even work, after getting what she needed. The woman turned the laptop back to Timothy Drake or Tim as she stood and went to her and Bruce’s room to further do some research while making sure to have what she needed “I understand Damian, but you must understand that right now they have yet to see us… so claiming things like this will only make us look insane without knowing them” Bruce explained as Jason Todd sighed and looked over Tim’s shoulder as he kept doing some research.

“We need to keep watch on her and this Marinette… who knows what Lila might do while there here in Gotham without anyone knowing or caring. Looks like there teacher Miss Caline Bustier has not once reported Lila or part of the class bullying the two, she instead lets them work it out together and sits there to watch” Tim explained making Damian almost grab a knife to chuck it at a wall but was stopped by Kori who was very strong “Mar'i is sleeping, if she wakes up because of you I will hurt you during training” she promised making Dick shiver as he knew how bad that was when his wife get’s mad at something… or him “Anyways” Tim said making them all turn to him “The principal also does nothing, he get’s the reports, talks to Lila and then shuts it down because of what she said to him” he explained making there eyes widen at this shocking news about this man.

_They had a lot of work ahead of them on Monday…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so you might be wonder about this "dream" and "no soulmate" thing right?  
Well for the no soulmate in the story it sometimes happens that someone doesn't have a soulmate either because there not born yet or they died before getting there mark... It's rare so when they don't get the mark yet they worry that's the case.
> 
> The dream is actually a legend, sometimes when there is an ancient and deep connection between two people with something connected to there past that they have in common they will land into this white cloud world to meet but not be able to hear or fully see the other... It's never happened until now but it means danger to the soulmates.


	2. There meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class is in Gotham, they meet Bruce Wayne... And his three adoptive sons? Where did Damian go... Oh... He went to take Jasmine somewhere so they could get to know one another better.
> 
> Wonder how that will turn out for them?

The day finally came, Gotham was getting near for them to see making Jasmine excited to see the city as they slowly landed in the airport of Gotham with the class talking about all kinds of things they really wanted to see right now… but the hotel was the first thing they needed to get to right now and later on they would go to Wayne Enterprise to look around, of course they would meet Bruce Wayne himself who was to welcome them and his sons which was to surprise the class as the group would be able to meet Jasmine in person, the class was getting set up in the rooms they were staying in making Jasmine and Kagami have a bit more fun then the boys (Mari is rooming with Juleka while Alix is with Mylène… the boys it’s Luka with Nathaniel, Marc with Ivan and Max with Kim) they had made a list of things to do making them all get excited as they went to the lobby to wait for the rest of the class.

“What do you think will happen?” Kim asked while Max was looking things up on his phone “Well… we are meeting Bruce Wayne so there’s that” Jasmine began making Max nod while looking at him as students of the class slowly came to the lobby “Maybe he wants to welcome us and give us the tour?” she suggested making them nod at the possible idea, when everyone arrived at the lobby they quickly got into the bus one after the other while sitting two by two, Adrien had gone to sit next to Jasmine but he was beaten by Max who wanted to talk to her… ending him with sitting next to Lila who had grabbed his arm and pulled to where she was seated making him at times look behind to where Jas was laughing and smiling about something they were talking about with Alix.

“Alright class” everyone turned to miss Bustier who smiled at them as she stood “Today we are going to see Wayne Enterprise and mister Wayne himself who will welcome us. So please be quiet and listen to what he has to say” she explained making them all nod as she then walked out of the bus with everyone soon following after her “I wonder if will meet Damian… your soulmate” Alix whispered even when Lila was the first to get out of the bus, they all laughed while Jasmine blushed while Marinette arranged her outfit while Kagami worked up her hair “I got something” Juleka said making them all then walk out of the bus as they stood with the group while Juleka went and clipped a little dragonfly hair-clip making Jasmine smile and thank her as they then walked inside after the teacher told them the rules of what not to do inside.

They looked to be in awe at the building entrance making Marinette begin sketching like crazy a couple of dresses while Nathaniel sketched the inside of the building to then paint later on making the group smile at the two as then came over Bruce Wayne whom noticed Jasmine, smiled and faintly nodded towards her… making her confused for a moment as he then spoke “I welcome you to Gotham, I truly hope that your week long visit will teach you many things and help you with your future” he explained making the group softly talk about how excited they were while some spoke about a dream job they want and hope this week will help them “With that, I will now introduce to you a part of my family. My son Damian discovered his soulmate mark and is going to meet her to bond” he said making the class surprised since Lila claimed she was dating Damian and he hoped to be her soulmate… this was breaking the kingdom she had worked on.

He first presented his wife and soulmate Selina, then presented each of the boys he adopted so far, Richard Grayson with his wife and soulmate Kori and their daughter Mar’i, next was Jason Peter Todd and lastly Timothy Drake “I do understand if some of you wished to meet my son but I promise that you will as he does get seen here every once in a while” Bruce explained making some nod, then Jasmine felt herself being secretly pulled away, she turned and saw it was Damian who was pulling her outside the building, they got out and he walked her to a car making her tilt her head towards him as he smiled “Come on Angel” he said making her giggle “Were going to enjoy a tour of Gotham together, have lunch back here and I’ll show you the building” he said making her eyes sparkle as she nodded and got inside with him as then he started the car and it moved without him doing anything… making her understand that it was an automatic and intelligent driving car making her smile and think back to her brother’s Donatello who would have loved to-

She froze at her thought, she hadn’t thought about her old family in a long time since she had moved on from them thanks to the Couffaine, to her luck Damian didn’t notice this and so she was able to feel some relief as he then got the car to park and the two walked out to look around Gotham by walking a bit… at some point of course they went back to the car who drove itself as he pointed out some buildings and places of Gotham and he explained to her the history behind it making her smile as they were holding hands as the car then drove them back to WE making Damian walk out and open the door for her to get out herself and then they walked inside to get into the cafeteria so they could get something to eat.

They grabbed some trays and picked out some food, they sat down as they talked about one another a little bit since he did point out all kinds of places in Gotham so they had yet to talk about one another… then the other members of the Wayne family (being Dick, Jason and Tim) walked over to meet the Demon spawn’s soulmate, Damian introduced them by last name as he always did (she didn’t mind but it ached her heart as her father did that for there friends April and Casey) she hid the pain from them while greeting the three boys with a bright smile making Dick claim her to be sunshine making her faintly blush at his words as she looked away making Tim sigh as he did notice her reactions to what happened earlier.

The three men went to get there own tray and then came back to join them to talk, then the class arrived and got in line to get something to eat, her friends quickly joined them making Jas smile as she told them that Damian was going to give her a tour after they eat “If you want to join you can, I was going to show her some of the work were doing and was planning to let her test some” he explained making the boys look shocked as Jasmine’s eyes sparkled at the word “test” as she enjoyed testing all kinds of things making her friends explain but all accept to join the tour, they were eating while listening to Lila lying about why Damian left “Damiboo texted me, it turns out his soulmate was a guy so he got his mark removed. Damibear hopes that when his new mark appears it will be for me!” she claimed making Damian growl in anger faintly making Jasmine’s friends sigh while knowing why he was like this.

“She lies often and this is one of them” Kim said making Damian nod “Angel told me about this last night” he said making the group turn to her while smiled faintly and nodded as her answer, they kept talking for a bit before the trio stood and left while Damian took Jasmine and her friends to have a bonus tour of the building, he pointed things out making the group amazed while looking at everything Damian was showing them, then Max was brought into a room so Markov could get a better upgrade making everyone smile as Max helped a bit and asked a couple of questions about what they were doing to Markov… they then kept going before getting outside where the bus had just arrived “Thank you for the tour Damian, we all had fun” Jasmine said making him smile and nod, they got on the bus… but Damian grabbed her hand gently making her look at him “Would you be ok with a date tomorrow night?” he asked making her then look to her friends who were all nodding making her turn back to her soulmate and nod to the plan making him smile and nod back to her with the promise he would come get her at the hotel.

Slowly the rest of the class came into the bus after they finished the tour of the building while Jas was talking to Kagami and Luka about what they saw while Max was explaining the upgrades that were done on Markov making them all focus on him as he spoke and pointed things out making everyone wonder what happened “Jasmine! Where were you? I was so worried!!” Lila lied making her group of friends compliment her while Alya mumbled about Jas doing this for attention, her friends rolled there eyes “Jasmine’s soulmate took her on a tour of Gotham then brought her back here to eat and then we got a bonus tour of WE” Alix explained while hiding a smirk towards Lila, earlier while Jasmine and Damian had left, Lila had gone around claiming she had rights to private locations and threatened to call the Wayne’s to fire the person before walking away with her group of followers.

Lila was shocked at this, looked at them for a solid minute before pulling out the crocodile tears while claiming how they should have invited her since she was trying to have a fun time but instead, they had been heartless and left them with the tour making her group glared at them, but nothing was said as there teacher told them to all sit down so they can get to the hotel making them all do so while Kagami mumbled about how she wished to stab Lila right now for her stupid sob scene making Jasmine look out the window where Damian was walking towards his father and said something as Bruce Wayne with his wife looked up and there eyes landed on Jasmine… and the two smiled towards her, it resulted with Jasmine smiling back to them until they were out of her view before turning to her friends “So what are we doing for dinner?” she asked as Kim and Alix started to quietly fight on what they should eat.

When they arrived, Lila was able to get her group to follow her in the dinning room… claiming she was worried Marinette would destroy her outfit since her “Damiboo” was to come over later on to get her for a date, so Jasmine and her friends were in a room while trying to figure out where to order and how to split the bill between “Pizza?” Jasmine suggested making everyone look at her in slight surprise, ever since Jasmine came to Paris, the girl refused to eat pizza because it was something she often ate and used to enjoy with her original family… so the Couffaine and Jasmine’s friends never had any when she was around “Are you sure?” Kim asked making Jasmine nod as Alix looked over some menus that had pizza choices and prices and found the one with the best quality but lowest price and began figuring out how many to order and the toppings.

They ended up getting two pizza’s with simple pepperoni and cheese right now as no one like a certain topping on there pizza, Jasmine got the money that they split to pay and she went to the lobby to get the order and pay for it, at one point she watched as Adrien came out of the dining room with his wallet… telling her he was paying for there food making her mentally punch him in the gut but simply waited for the pizza to arrive so she could pay the delivery person for bringing the pizza, she smiled when she saw the car… and out came Casey, the two looked at one another in shock, neither spoke as Casey walked over with the two pizza’s, telling her the amount that Jasmine handed and took the boxes as Casey watched her “How are you?” he asked making her stare at me “You tell me since no one tried to let me speak for the reason behind my actions” and with that she walked off leaving him there to watch her and then walked to the car, she got to the room and the group began eating making her giggle and smile at them as they spoke together about all kinds of things they could wait to happen the next day.

After finishing there food, Luka grabs the boxes and goes to get rid of them while the rest of them went to there rooms to turn in for the night, Jasmine turned to Kagami who was getting in bed “I’m going on a date tomorrow night, think you and the girls will help me get ready?” she asked making Kagami smile and nod in joy to being able to help, they then went to sleep… but Jasmine had a bit of a hard time doing so making her end up pulling out her phone to look at her texts with Damian “_Hey, are you awake?_” she wrote and then moved to the window as she waited with the hopes that this would help her slightly into falling asleep “_Angel? Is something wrong? Did Lila do something?_” he texted back… leave it to him to worry about her when she has yet to write anything “_Not Lila… my past if it makes any sense_” she texted while looking at the sky as the Bat signal was on right now as she then looked at her phone “_Your past? As in the Hamato family?_” he asked making her smile as she typed.

“_Yeah_” she began texting “_You see, something happened with them… I was the only one who could help them but I had to strike a deal with the one who caused the whole situation… they ended up finding out in a way and kicked me out of the family without letting say a thing to defend myself… I just saw an old friend actually_” she sent, seeing Casey after two long years really pissed her off, it was like she wanted to just hurt him and shout at him for what he did two years ago, he cursed at her, insulted her, claimed she was a traitor and was the one who suggested they banish her… he actually never liked her so he was grinning when they all agreed, to him she had taken his friend away so with her gone he had Raphael back as his friend now… so why be shocked at seeing her and ask her how she was when he caused this all to happen? It confused her but she simply sighed as what Damian texted next made her want to say what he wanted to know “_I have my katana, give me the name and address and I’ll kill him, destroy the evidence and make it look like he left for a temple in Tibet with no way of contacting him_” she couldn’t help but stifle a giggle.

“_Thank you, but I don’t think his wife would like that_” she responded while looking in her things for her make-up bag so to have it ready for her date, she smiled when she found it and decided that for now it would be in her purse just until she would need to put some on “_Wife? So, it’s a man? What happened?_” he asked making her sigh as she wondered on how to explain this to him “_I was exiled from my family without me being able to talk the reason behind my actions… he grinned the whole time he suggested I was exiled and then was told to leave the family… he never liked me because my brother at times cancelled on him because he would watch over me_” she replied and wondered what he thought about all of this as she then went to her bed while noticing Kagami looking at her “Want me with you?” she asked making Jasmine nod, quickly Kagami wrapped her arms around her soulmates sister making Jasmine sigh as her head leaned onto her shoulder as Damian responded “_He hated you!? Because your brother chose you over him!!_” he asked making her sigh.

“_Yeah_” she replied as Kagami tightened her hold on Jas “_My brother’s had to each take turns watching me which led me to learn all kinds of things, when it was his turn sometimes he would call Casey to cancel to meet up because he had to watch me and other times Casey would call to hang-out and my brother would have to tell he can’t because he had to watch me. Sometimes I would tell him to hang with Casey while I have one of my other brother’s watch me… but he always replied on when would he get his bonding time with me so I stopped in the end_” she sent as Kagami comforted her the whole time making Jasmine smile as she nodded to her while she then turned to Damian’s reply “_So he just decides to suggest to exile you as revenge of you having some time to bond with your brother instead of letting him hang with this Casey?_” he asked making Jas send him a thumbs up.

He then called her and she was slightly surprised at this as she then answered “_Do you want to report him? I’m sure Batman could even help_” he suggested making her eyes widen “I don’t think much would be done to change and help me” she responded making him sigh as Kagami walked out of the room to get Jasmine a glass of water which she thanked her with a nod and drank it “_Are you still alright with our date tomorrow night?_” he asked making her giggle as she responded “Of course I am! I wouldn’t cancel for anything in the world” she responded making him chuckle as a response, they spoke a little longer before hanging up and going to bed, Kagami made sure Jasmine was alright before going to her bed to get some sleep… next day came and Jasmine woke up to Kagami collecting a few items from both there bags “Good morning” she chirped with a smile.

Jas sat up as Kagami began bringing the stuff into the bathroom “Go on and take a shower, I’ll take care of you after” she explained making Jasmine nod as she then walked into the bathroom to take a shower with the items Kagami prepared for her and explained how to use, once she was out and in a towel, Kagami got to work on her hair first and then helped her dress after Jasmine got some body lotion on and finished getting dress to then walk to the dinning room to get breakfast before heading for there next destination for the day “Maybe we should see if miss Bustier would let us walk around Gotham instead of joining them for the trip” Kagami said making Jasmine giggle and smile to the idea as she watched the rest of her group of friends arrived to eat making her wave them over and they sat down while Lila’s little group arrived.

The girl began to complain about how she couldn’t eat anything because of a diet she was on to help her health… and eyed Jasmine’s food claiming she took everything she could eat making Alya screeched at her for being a pig, the boys began shouting back at them while the girls were giving her comfort as she looked over Damian’s text he just sent her “_My family want’s to meet you. So instead of a date tonight, I’m coming over to get you for a date today and tonight I’ll take you to my home to meet my family_” he texted making Jasmine show Kagami who felt Jasmine was lucky at the moment “I’ll take care of your hair and make-up” she whispered making Jas nod as the two finished eating and went back to there room with Juleka quickly following them to help out with mostly the hair “Your gonna look great!” she exclaimed as Jasmine noticed how Mari went to tell there teacher how Jasmine was sitting today’s trip out and Alix with Max and Markov went to tell a lie to the teacher.

They got inside and Jasmine sat at the edge of the bed while Juleka worked on Jasmine’s hair and Kagami got the little fox style make-up bag to do Jasmine’s make-up, they were quiet since they could faintly hear someone breathing on the other side of the door and none of them were certain on who it was and sadly couldn’t do anything until everything was alright, Juleka finished curling Jasmine’s hair and went to get the hairspray in the bathroom ready to use on Jas when she comes in as Kagami nodded to her… letting her know the make-up was done so Jas went to the bathroom so Juleka can finish her hair while Kagami quickly put everything away and then opened the door to find Lila there “Do you need something?” she asked which surprised Lila as Juleka came over to check “I just wanted to see how Jasmine was doing. I was so worried and thought maybe to offer some medicine to get better” she claimed but the two knew she was lying as she had nothing in hand at all but Juleka still smiled “That’s very kind of you, and I’m sure Jasmine would agree but she already took something my mom made her pack with her just in case Luka, her and myself might get sick. I sadly worry that giving her another medicine either makes her worse or mixes things up” she lied making Lila look to believe her.

She also had the look of believing Juleka had been wrapped around her finger and nodded “I understand, I’m going to the bus to let miss Bustier know but please let Jasmine know that I hope she get’s better before we get back” she said making the two nod as she walked away while Kagami closed the door… as Jas walked over “She gone?” she asked in a whisper making the two nod “Wait here, I’ll text you when we leave to act like I’m making sure your doing alright so far” Kagami whispered back making Jasmine nod as the two then left to not make things suspicious on them. About thirty minutes later she got a text from Kagami letting her know they were off… so to act like she was worried for her but to also let her know she could leave, she responded with the letter k and then grabbed her purse and quickly dashed outside so no one at the front desk could notice her.

She didn’t need to wait long before Damian arrived to get her and get in his car “They were heading to the Gotham city park to walk and see things… it’s best not to pass there since they think I’m sick” she explained making him nod “Then will go somewhere else and arrive before they do so it looks like you never left” he said making her smile and nod as the car drove off towards another part of the city making Jasmine get excited, he brought her to the more historic district of the city… Jasmine knew it wasn’t on the list of places they were seeing so she was fine right now, he pointed things out about some building and stores making Jasmine get really excited as they looked inside some, bought something and then left “This is so much fun!” she cheered making him chuckle “Are you hungry? I know this great ramen store not far” he said making her smile and nod as they got in the car and left making Jasmine watch as they arrive, they walked into the shop and began enjoying some delicious ramen together “I’ll need to get you back to the hotel after this, since they will be back a bit after lunch” he said making her sadly nod “But at least will see each other tonight” she said making him smile and nod.

They finished up eating, paid for the meals and got in the car with Jas checking for a text from Kagami “_Were eating right now, had to go to some Greek place because Lila had to be careful with the grease she consumes_” she texted making Jasmine simply text that she just woke up and was now going to take another pill, Kagami replied with a thumbs up making Jas smile as they arrived at the hotel, she kissed Damian on the cheek before grabbing her things and sneaking inside to get to her room without anyone noticing her, she got changed and got in bed after washing the make-up and her hair so she simply sighed and turned on her side to close her eyes for a little bit, she looked at the time and was relieved that she had a good morning and lunch with Damian… but knew that Lila would make something up about her and Damian for now maybe until she get’s her mark, she then wondered about Marinette… who was her soulmate? Without thinking another second, she grabs her phone and texted Damian “_Hey! Got a friend who got his mark same night you did? Maybe got something connected to designing clothes or baking?_” she asked and then began to wonder on what she should wear for tonight and if she should reveal the fox part of Damian’s mark as she got a reply “_I actually do. Jonathan Samuel Kent got a sewing needle with red thread, a macaron and a lining of wolf tail and ears… do you have a friend who got her soulmate mark too?_” he asked back making her sigh.

“_Yes, remember Marinette? She got this soulmate mark of a newspaper and some sort of green stone but she doesn’t understand it one bit_” she replied and had silence for a bit as she noticed the bus arriving so she simply put her phone down and laid there for a bit and waited for Kagami to arrive, to talk about what happened so far as then the door opened “I hope you enjoyed your date” she smiled and turned to Kagami walking in “Lila tried to make us leave and come back a few times… but miss Bustier told her we can’t just head back for her and if she wasn’t well to get into the bus as we weren’t going to be far so she simply followed” she explained making Jasmine nod as she sat up with a smile, the two spoke a bit as then Juleka and Marinette came in to help Jasmine get ready for her dinner with the Wayne family “I wonder what the place looks like” Juleka said making Jasmine giggle at how she also wondered about it too as she then got a reply from Damian.

“_Jon is in Metropolis at the moment, I told him about her and he want’s to meet her so he should be in Gotham by tomorrow with his parents_” he wrote making her explain all of this to Mari, she became excited to maybe meeting her soulmate at last but worried about the wolf lining as Jas got dressed and then Juleka worked on her hair “Everything will be alright. I’m already planning to tell his family about the fox lining tonight” she explained making Mari look at her in surprise but nodded and smiled as she went to work on the dress Jasmine was in to make sure everything was alright in it as Kagami then did her make-up “Your going to look amazing” she said making Jasmine smile at her as they were then done, for now they had to wait so they went to the lobby to talk while waiting for the car that would take Jas for the dinner “I’m just glad everything is alright now” Mari said making Jas giggle as she faintly noticed Lila watching them making her shrug and focus on the girl as she then got a text from Damian.

“_Alfred is outside right now_” he wrote making her reply with a kissy face and stood “I need to go now girls” she said making the trio nod and smile as she then left to find a nice black car with a man waiting for her with a smile “You must be master Damian’s soulmate miss Jasmine. I am the butler Alfred and it is an honor to meet you” he said making her smile and nod to him “It is wonderful to meet you too Alfred” she replied making him smile and open the car door for her so she got inside and he then went to the driver seat, he drove as she noticed Adrien had gone outside while Lila looked to be claiming something about Jas… but she didn’t care as she was going to a wonderful dinner with the Wayne family now “Should I be expecting anything to happen?” she asked making Alfred look at her for a moment “The boys master Bruce adopted… are still children but in adult bodies so please be ready for them” he explained making her nod as she watched them get closer to the Wayne mansion.


	3. The fox lining revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets the Wayne family for dinner and reveals the reason behind the fox lining on Damian's mark.
> 
> How will they react?

Alfred parked in front of the mansion, he didn’t get out at first as then the front door opened to let out Richard Grayson who opened Jasmine’s door, she slowly came out while wearing one of the kimono’s that Kagami brought with her, it was white with a beautiful cherry blossom design, Dick smiled as he helped her fully out as they then walked together towards the door as Alfred went to park the car making Jasmine then be brought inside to be amazed at the inside of the place “This is beautiful” she gasped out while looking at the design and knowing if Mari were here… she would be drawing a bunch of outfits from looking around the place “I’m glad you like the place” she turned to find Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina Wayne making her smile “It is nice to meet you at last Jasmine” he said making Jas nod to him “It’s an honor to be here and meeting you in person as well mister Wayne” she replied making him smile as then Damian with Jason and Timothy came in.

It was then that rushed over the Tamaranean wife of Dick Starfire or Kori Grayson “It is wonderful to at last meet the soulmate of little D!” she said she went to hug Jasmine “Let her breath Kori please” Dick said making the girl be released making her then smile to the Tamaranean as they all then walked to a sort of lounge to talk while Alfred prepared dinner “Damian spoke to me about your class… and this Lila Rossi?” she nodded to the name making Bruce nod in return “She has been claiming all kinds of things to up her status around others” he explained making her nod as then Selina cut him off “While ruining yours and Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life at the same time” she said making Jasmine nod “Correct, the friends we have figured her out actually but she has so much power that she can just cover up our claims and proof about her to make us look like bad guys” she explained making them look angry but well hidden from her.

It was easy enough to her, since she once lived with a short tempered brother and knew when to keep away from him due to a bad incident… it was back when she was actually six, he had returned from a quick run and she was excited as it was his turn to put her to bed so she went over to ask him to continue the story he was reading her from the last time… but he growled and ended up hitting her so hard she had slammed into a wall, he stomped to his room as she cried and her three brother’s rushed to her side while there father spoke to her brother about his actions, she was in a cast for three weeks just to be safe and her three brother’s took care of her before Raph came to her room and slowly took the book he was at first reading her and then… he took her to his room to his hammock to read and sleep there as he promised to not have this happen again and to care for her like the big brother he is and since then has worked to control himself around her.

_But then he turned his back on her when she tried saving their lives._

She will always be mad at them… more towards Raphael then the others, but now she had a new life in Paris thanks to Luka and his family opening there arms to her and to her friends who still love her no matter what happens, even so she was now with good people who want to help her so of course she didn’t mind talking to them as they ask her questions “Could you tell us about yourself?” Jason asked making Jas smile and nod “Of course, I don’t know my birth parents, my adoptive father said that someone chucked me in and alley while in a basket so he adopted me… he had four sons but they all cared for me every day. I grew up training in ninjutsu, I loved learning it too… then one day they exiled me and I moved to Paris where the Couffaine’s took me in” she explained making them all nod “What happened to make them exile you?” Tim asked as she turned to look at Kori who nodded for an answer as she then sighed at the question as she knew it needed to be answered “My family has an enemy, I don’t want to talk about him but he will do anything to eliminate my family. One night we were out and he attacked us and then quickly left us there confused. We got back home and everything was fine… but then everyone but me suddenly looked so sick they were dying, I panicked and quickly left to try and find something to help them… and he found me” she began to explain as Kori moved to take hold of her hands.

“Please take your time” she said making Jas nod “Kori is actually right Jasmine. This is hard on you to talk about so do this at your own pace” Dick said making her smile and nod as she took a deep breath and then continued “He told me that the little cut they all got was to infect them with a virus he controls. Explained he would release one at a time from the virus… if I delivered to him an item, he wants. Each item I brought someone had the virus destroyed in their body… an item I fail to deliver… he will kill someone who still has the virus” she explained making some gasp while Kori swore in her home language “I had succeeded of course, got everything he wanted. I was delivering the last item… and they found me, they were angry at me for working with the enemy… Casey enjoyed this moment as he suggested they exile me since he never liked me in the first place and I was forced to leave… tears in my eyes with my side of the story still stuck in my throat as they didn’t let me speak” she finished as she felt Kori holding her hands slightly tighter than before.

None of them spoke at first, they thought maybe Jasmine had more to say but she was crying and trying to hold in the noises she was most of the time as she wasn’t a very quiet person when crying… in fact she sounded more like a baby when she cried or maybe screamed as she's very much loud during those times “I fled to Paris actually, thought it might help. Just trying to find a place to call home for a bit, it was raining and I was shaking from the cold when Juleka found me. She was walking back home from seeing a friend and she quickly took me to her place. Her brother Luka moved some of there things so to help me clean up and keep warm, when Anarka came in and saw me she said clearly ‘This lassy won’t be leaving anytime soon!’ and when I got better, told them what happened she said ‘This family lost you the moment they made ye leave. Now were your family and this is your home’ and with that I lived with them” she explained making them still watch her in silence.

Selina stood and walked over to sit next to Jasmine “No matter what, we will help you” she said making her smile and nod as she then noticed Damian’s mark making her know it had to be done “I have… one more thing to reveal” she spoke this and they all looked at her confused “Could it be about the necklace on Damian’s mark?” Tim asked making her soulmate role his eyes and point at her neck “She wears it everyday Drake” he said making him go silent as she giggled “The mark yes… but it’s the fox lining I’m talking about” she said making them watch her even more confused then before as she smiled towards all of them “Care to explain maybe?” Bruce asked making her look at him “I would love to explain… but showing would make more sense I believe” she said as she then closed her eyes and then heard them gasp at her.

_The fox lining was because she’s a halfbreed… half human and half fox._

“I wasn’t born like this, I might never know who my parents were because they were used to breed experiment subjects… like me” she explained making their eyes widen, “His name is John Bishop and he is the head of the Earth protection force or EPF for short. I was often tested, forced to do things and injected with all kinds of things when I was a baby before someone got me out and then I was thrown into an alley” she explained as Bruce looked to be wondering about something “How do you know all of this?” he asked making Jasmine clench her hands into tight fists “Bishop captured me, my father and my brother’s. When he saw me, he called me by this experiment name and it freaked me out as he explained to us what I really was. He tried to keep me so to further his experiments on me but we escaped him and we promised to not speak about it and to at least look into it whenever we get somewhere Bishop works” she explained making them all nod in understanding.

Damian moved to her side and simply touched her tail gently and looked her over “I can accept this… it’s different and also better then Lila Rossi” he said making her laugh while his brother’s snorted at him, Alfred came over, took a look at Jasmine and smiled with a nod before announcing that dinner was ready making them get up to eat, they all sat down as Alfred told them what he made which was a simple pasta dish as Damian worried that the original meal they had planned would be instead picked on by his soulmate… making her not eat in the end, but she ended up doing alright with the meal and was talking with everyone, Tim did ask about her fox side and she went into detail about what she could do “I can hear a bunch more with my fox ears, I also run faster then most people and I am a bit stronger… I also can change into a fox at will” she explained making them all nod while eating and then Alfred served them some cheesecake.

The meal was going great, but Damian then focused on her mark… the little robin charm that he was keeping secret when she revealed her own secret to them, turning to his father he knew it was going to be hard to tell her right now… but he really wanted her to know that his family was fully there for her no matter what “Jasmine” she looked over to Bruce in wonder of him wanting to speak to her “I do believe on your mark… there’s a sort of animal on it?” he asked making her smile and nod to then show him “Yes there is. It’s a little robin charm. Damian said that he would tell me at the end of the week if he was ready” she explained making him nod as Damian wondered what his father was planning “Come with us please” he then said making her stand and follow them… he now understood what was happening, his father was going to show the Batcave so he can say he’s Robin.

They got to a clock making her wonder why come there as then it opened and little by little the family went in and went somewhere “Come along Angel” Damian said making her nod as the two went inside and went down somewhere, when the door opened… she was shocked at the huge lair as she looked around while wondering how it was even set up without anyone wondering “Welcome to the Batcave” he said making her look at him as they walked down the stairs to have a bigger look around making Jasmine now understand that these people were the Batfamily to her shock and she had encountered them out of the mask “And your Robin… which explained the robin charm on my mark” she mumbled making him nod softly, the others were over to a large compute making them join the group as Jasmine named them all in there masked identities making them each nod to her when she got it right… which she did from the very start she did this.

“You need to understand that this is not a secret we speak of often… the Justice League knows our secrets but nothing more” Bruce explained making her nod in understanding as she then looked further around the place with Damian explaining to her all kinds of things making her at times ask questions… which they were more then happy to answer, she was enjoying her time with them and couldn’t to have other things to do with all of them again soon as they all then went back up where Alfred waited for them with a Great Dane walked over to Damian “Hello Titus” he said making Jasmine look at the two with a smile, she loves dogs and will always ask if she can pet them first and is most of the time allowed to do so, Titus noticed her and moved towards her and sniffed her before nuzzling on her.

She giggled and began petting his head making him bark and then wag his tail in joy, the Great Dane looked very happy and Bruce began to wonder about the girl for a moment and smiled… making Selina believe he had something planned in his mind at the moment making her giggle at him, they walked over to the lounge so to enjoy some time together to relax before Jasmine needed to head back to the hotel where her friends would want to know how it all went as she then hid her fox side so to not forget about it when she get’s to the hotel as Titus had his head on her lap enjoying her scratches at the moment “You seem to enjoy Titus” Bruce said making her look at him and nod “I love animals, being with one helps me relax” she explained making him nod in understanding.

They kept talking until Alfred came in “I do believe it is time for miss Jasmine to head back to the hotel no?” he asked making Jasmine smile and nod “Your right Alfred. I thank you for this wonderful dinner with you all” she said making them smile and nod as Damian walked her to the car as Alfred got inside… Titus following after them with a whine that Jasmine was leaving now “Will talk tomorrow alright” he said making her smile and nod as she got into the car and Alfred drove back to the hotel, the drive was silent but Jasmine didn’t really mind “Here we are” he said making her smile and nod as she got out of the car and thanked Alfred for everything making him smile and nod to her as she went inside and he drove back to the mansion.

She got to her room where Kagami was seated on her bed while reading a book making Jasmine smile “How did it go?” she asked making Jas smile “They now know about the fox” she said making Kagami get up and hug her friend in joy to the good news… she knew it was very hard for Jas to tell anyone in fear that someone would betray her or make things worse for her then they are now “I’m glad it all went well, this shows he truly loves you” she said making Jasmine smile and nod but then wonder if they ever will say to one another the three words at all… making her feel a bit nervous as Kagami helped her get ready for bed and then got in “Tomorrow will be amazing… I believe in that” Kagami said making Jasmine smile and nod as then the two went to sleep.

The next day, Jasmine got up and brushed her hair while getting out an outfit for the day while Kagami was in the shower, she yawned for a moment and got dressed as she then began doing a light make-up of eyeliner, mascara, and liquid lipstick to then finish it up and then went to her purse as she went out to get breakfast for the morning as for this day they were going to the botanical garden and then do some shopping before they go to a nice restaurant… paid by Bruce Wayne himself to eat dinner, she walked in and found her friends so she grabbed a plate, put some food on as Adrien walked over “Ever wondered what your soulmate might be like?” he asked making her turn to him confused and showed him her mark… making his eyes widen “I already got it about a few days before coming here… and got to meet him and his family” she said and with that she walked away from him… with him feeling jealousy in him as some other guy got her as there soulmate and not him like he wanted “I’ll make them pay… and remove there mark as your mine princess” he growled before getting what he wanted and stomp towards Lila’s table as she was calling him over.

She sat down and greeted her friends making them talk together as Kagami then walked in to get breakfast with them, they smiled and enjoyed until all of a sudden… there was screaming, Adrien was shouting at them, claiming he still doesn’t have his mark and it would never connect with Lila since she’s a rotten liar making the poor girl shake in fear as Adrien was gripping her arm tight “Adrien! Let her go NOW!” Jasmine ordered but he didn’t hear her at all… she had to do something “God I’m so sorry for this” she mumbled as she dashed over, grabbed Adrien’s arm and twisted it… hard making him let got of Lila who she quickly moved to catch as Adrien turned to look at them in anger, Jas quickly moved Lila behind her to be like a sort of shield to the Italian “Adrien, listen to me. You are causing a scene right now, were not in Paris right now but in Gotham where you can get arrested for what you just did” she explained in a calming tone as she quickly signaled to Alya to get miss Bustier.

The blonde began to realize what he did but by then Kim and Luka had grabbed him and pinned him down “Kagami! Get my first aid kit!” she ordered making her friend nod and rush off to get it as Alya came in with there teacher “Miss Bustier, you need to call the school and report to them that Adrien Agreste has harmed Lila Rossi during the trip to Gotham and a punishment must be decided by the time we return. Then call Lila’s mother to tell her what happened and lastly Adrien’s parents” she ordered making their teacher look in shock at what happened and quickly nodded as she pulled her phone out to get to the calls “Alix! Go to the reception, tell them that the class from Paris had an incident with two students with one harming another badly and we need an ambulance” she said making the girl nod and go do as she was asked as Kagami arrived with the requested item.

She grabbed the kit to quickly pull out a pill that her friends knew very well and handed it to Nino “Make Adrien swallow it no matter what” she explained making him nod as he with Kim and Luka who held Adrien went to there room then she turned to Lila “Alya keep her still for me. I need to see the damage he did on her” she explained making Alya nod and do as told as Lila showed Jas her wrist “I fell a throb” she whimpered making Jasmine nod “This might hurt a bit” she said simply as she began placing light pressure on the bruise making Lila whimper at times “God damnit” she swore making miss Bustier walk over in worry “Condition?” she asked in worry “Adrien fucking snapped her bone clean!” she swore making the teacher’s eyes widen at what the model did “He snapped it!?” Lila freaked making Jas nod as she pulled out pill “It’s to help with the pain” she explained making Lila nod and take it dry as then the ambulance arrived to take her with Alya to the hospital.

Jasmine sighed as there teacher hung up after making the last call “Well then, the principal will be meeting with miss Rossi with mister and miss Agreste about the suitable punishment for Adrien and his actions today” she explained making them nod as Nino, Kim and Luka came back while telling that Adrien was in the room right now and everything should be fine for the rest of the day “Nino, Alya went to the hospital with Lila so just have Alya text you when they get an update about Lila’s condition” Jas said making him nod and text at that moment, sadly they couldn’t just stay at the hotel so they all got on the bus and began going to the botanical garden with Jasmine taking pictures and little videos for Alya and Lila so they don’t miss anything… also she decided to make sure they knew when they would go shopping so that she could make sure to check things out for the two and buy it for them, she smiled as they got inside and she was sending pictures after pictures and videos after videos to them to watch as they keep looking around the place.

When they got out, Jasmine then looked at her phone to find a text from Alya thanking her for Lila and then asking if she could use the pictures to make a work to show at the college she really wanted to get into by the end of the school semester they were in making her accept as long as Alya wrote she took the pictures making her agree, then Jasmine asked if there was anything specific they really wanted making Alya respond a few things, of course Jas once in a store got to work in taking pictures of what they both wanted with Alya responding for herself and Lila making Jas begin grabbing the stuff and sending the totals to them as they promise to pay her back making her accept that much as she then made sure to separate the items that Alya want’s in one bag and in the other holds the ones for Lila to have making her hope they stop by the hotel to get ready at least.

“Do you think will be able to stop by the hotel to drop all of this off?” Alix asked pointing to the bags some of them have at the moment “I think so, Mari said that the restaurant Bruce reserved for us is pretty fancy so we might need to dress up a bit” Jas said making them nod “What did you buy Jasmine?” Luka asked making them look at the four bags she had “Oh! These are for Alya and Lila since there still at the hospital” she explained making them look at her in surprise “So you didn’t buy anything for yourself?” Ivan asked in surprise “I wanted to help them. And besides there wasn’t much I wanted so it’s fine” she countered making them nod as they all got into the bus that took them back to the hotel, miss Bustier explained that they will have a lunch break and then the class was allowed to go out a little away from the hotel… as long as they were in groups to not get lost making them agree.

Jasmine of course, couldn’t leave the bag by the door so she simply asked Rose to have them in her room as she was next to Alya and Lila’s room, she was more then happy to help and placed them near her bags for now as they then went to eat lunch and then went out with there own groups, the Lila group decided to go visit Lila and Alya at the hospital while Jasmine and her friends decided Jas needed to buy herself something now so they were looking around Gotham to pick something out for her… she was feeling bad about it as she got into different stores without buying anything making her sigh “Let’s go in here!” Alix said making them go into an all kind store that sells designer stuff making them look around… while Jas worried about all of this but still looked around for them and found a beautiful dress that showed partly her back but at least she would be able to bring her tail and ears out without a problem.

“It certainly would look perrfect on you” she turned in surprise to see Selina Wayne, she smiled and looked for the dress in Jasmine’s size and then began dragging her around the store “Let’s keep looking” she suggested making Jasmine faintly nod as she followed the woman around the store before going to try the outfits on, each time she came out of the dressing room with an outfit on, Selina would look her over and either try to add something to make her look cuter or simply say to her to simply change into something else and forget about the last outfit, after a while Selina handed the rejected outfits to a worker and then went to pay for the other outfits for Jasmine “Wear that dress that shows your back for tonight, we decided to come present ourselves so Damian can reveal he’s your soulmate” she said making Jas slowly nod as she knew her fox side would need to be told at some point… so why not at the dinner? Everything was going to be just fine she just knew it, once everything was paid for Selina left with a kind smile to Jas making her walk out with her friends to head on back to the hotel… where Lila and Alya were back looking at what Jasmine paid for them and Adrien was up and about.

She sighed as she and her group went to there rooms to get ready for tonight, Jasmine was very nervous… she was going to show them a secret of her’s so yeah she was nervous, she sighed as she removed the tag from the beautiful black dress Selina told her to wear, she got it on, curled her hair lightly, did her make-up and then… brought out her ears and tail “It’s gonna go just fine Jasmine. Nothing bad will happen, just relax” she whispered to herself as she looked in the mirror, with a nod she walked out of the bathroom so Kagami could go in to finish herself up “Beautiful” she gasped out before closing the door… leave it to her to make Jas feel better about herself with a singular word, she giggled and took one last look at herself… and then walked out of the room.

When she got to the lobby, her friends weren’t there yet “Still getting ready I guess” she said to herself as she then pulled out her phone to answer Damian’s phone call “Hey” she said making him chuckle “_Hello to you to Angel, how are you doing?_” he asked making her giggle as she sat down in the lobby while waiting for her friends and the class to come down “Ok I could say, Selina surprised me earlier and she bought me a few outfits… I’m actually wearing one of them for dinner as she told me you guys were coming” she responded making him sigh as she giggled “_It was meant to be a surprise for the class… now she ruined it but yes, father want’s to meet you all and present you as my soulmate_” he explained making her nod as she waved Kagami over to join making the japanese girl do “Alright then… anything I should worry about?” she then asked as she heard him moving around for a slight moment.

“_Since Lila Rossi did lie about her and I being together… there is a slight chance there will be some drama. But don’t worry will take care of it_” he explained making her nod as the rest of the class came and saw her, none of them spoke as her friends joined her and Kagami… then Lila slowly walked over, she was wearing a brace for safety reasons but she looked nervous “Okay then, gotta go bye” she said and hung up to look at Lila “Thank you… for helping me and the shopping for me, you didn’t need to really” she explained making Jasmine smile “You missed with Alya a part of today’s trip because of Adrien… so it’s fine really” Jas responded making Lila smile and nod “You really look nice… I didn’t know you were a halfbreed” she said making Jas smile “I was hiding it this whole time… scared of other’s reaction to it” she explained as Lila nodded “Alright class! Let’s get into the bus so we can go!” miss Bustier said making them all slowly get in… with Adrien also doing the same thing which Jasmine could tell from a gut feeling… something bad was going to happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To try and make more sense to less confuse you all... Bishop capture people and made them 'vanish' he mutated some with some mutagen he found once long ago to try and make super soldiers with it and to breed them with the other humans... Some ended up being killed and others died during the birth but Jasmine was one of the few to survive.
> 
> The experiment name she was given was SFH009 as she was the ninth half fox to be born, Bishop began testing her and could tell she had power... But he was harsh on her and she was a baby, one scientist felt bad and took her away one night... He thought that friends of his who wanted a child would be perfect... But he didn't know they were adopting so after he left them and they found out when the child was coming... They threw her in the alley Splinter found her in and simply told him she died one night.
> 
> Her powers have yet to be uncovered by the Hamato but it will come out during this story I promise!
> 
> And yes... The pill Jasmine told Nino to have Adrien take was a sleeping pill. The boy was too angry to listen at all to anyone so making him sleep was there best option.


	4. Two-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What!? Did you really think I wasn't going to have villains in here!? Yeah well too bad my story my rules and now will have a nice fight... Against Jasmine hehehehe~

When the class arrived at the wonderful restaurant, everyone slowly began being brought inside to a table for the class to sit at… with seven empty chairs there “I wonder why there even there?” Alya spoke before turning towards Lila “Maybe Damian and his family are coming to see you!” she cheered to her friend… when there were no empty seats beside her, but one beside Jasmine for Damian, her friends were simply talking while Jas noticed how Lila looked a bit nervous about all of this, she understood that it was because she was worried about her lies being found out and she would be set as a liar… she already knew that once uncovered the Wayne family will hand her a lawsuit for using their name for her own gain which to be honest Jasmine didn’t like at all hearing since she actually planned on keeping it quiet for herself around others as she didn’t want them to think she was being selfish with the fact that her soulmate was Damian Wayne.

A waiter walked over asking if they wanted anything to drink, making them all say what they wanted making him smile and nod before walking away, moments later the Wayne family walked in… with Damian going straight to her side making Alya very confused as she looks over to Lila for an answer while the Italian simply looked down, she was quiet while Damian looked Jasmine over for a moment and then smiled as the waiter came back with the drinks for the class… while then writing down what the Wayne’s wanted to drink, Selina was enjoying how Jasmine looked in that dress as it fit her so well “So this is the dress father’s wife bought you to wear Angel?” he asked making her faintly blush but nodded to him as her answer… Making Alya’s eyes then widen as the gears in her head began to turn… and she glared at Lila.

The girl had lied, her bestie Lila had lied to her this whole time!? She had broken ties with Mari and Jas because Lila claimed they bullied her!? But in fact, Lila was the bully… and had pushed it on Jasmine and Marinette too!! Lila Rossi was a monster this whole time and she didn’t even know until now! She had to fix things with the two girls and fast! Maybe Jasmine could get her an exclusive interview with the Bruce Wayne… which Lila lied about getting her, she was about to speak until Rose beat her to it “Lila? Didn’t you say Damian wanted to be your soulmate?” she asked making Lila go pale at those words, she had no idea on what to say as Alya waited for the liar to answer “Here’s what’s true… miss Rossi doesn’t have her soulmate mark connected to my son. He is connected to Jasmine instead” Bruce explained as everyone turned to look at him as he explained.

Miss Bustier was about to scold Jasmine, but Selina stopped her “Jasmine did nothing wrong madame Bustier, she only followed her mark and is happy with her soulmate” she explained making the teacher sit down as the waiter came back with the drinks the Wayne’s ordered, he then asked if they needed more time to think over what they wanted to order and most of them did… but not the Wayne’s or Jasmine so they ordered, the class was just either confused on what just happened, angry towards Lila for lying or thinking “I told you so!” since they were right about Lila this whole time “Angel, I actually got us some tickets for a movie later on tonight” Damian said making Jas look at him with a sweet smile at the plan as she nodded as they talked about the movie they would go watch tonight… all the while Alya wondered when she should speak up “Oh right! Mari, we need to see if Damian’s friend Jonathan is your soulmate or not” Jasmine said making Mari nod as Damian pulled out his phone.

He got to video chat and waited for the boy to answer “_Hey Damian! How’s it going?_” Jon spoke making Mari faintly blush at the sight of him as she wondered if they were truly soulmates or not “Jonathan. Think you can show me your mark?” Damian asked making the boy nod and turn his phone to show the mark and like Damian told her… the mark was a sewing needle with a red thread, a macaron and the lining of ears and a tail of a wolf making Mari look at her own… a newspaper and some sort of green gem “What does Mari’s mean though?” Jasmine asked as her ears went flat on her head, Damian looked at it and had Jon also see it making the boy sigh as he said he and his parents will be in Gotham tomorrow and hung up “That went well… Damian didn't threatened to kill Jon this time” Dick said making Jason laugh “We all know it’s because Jasmine is there!” Tim claimed making Jasmine raise a brow as there meals slowly began to arrive while her class also began to order.

Some of them began to eat, others were talking with a member of the Wayne family… Alya was watching everyone while trying to figure out when to talk to Jasmine about an exclusive with Bruce Wayne, it would really help her get an internship at the Daily planet in Metropolis she was just certain of it! But in order for that to happen she NEEDS to talk to Jasmine first, once everyone was served Bruce began speaking on welcoming the class to Gotham and talking about this little celebration of Damian finding his soulmate making Jasmine’s friends happy for her while Adrien looked to be angry at all of this happening right now… he could really go for knocking the two out and getting the marks removed so he can become Jasmine’s soulmate at long last “By the way… Lila?” everyone looked surprised as Lila looked up with a pale face towards Jasmine.

“Are you alright? Your looking pale a bit… I also wanted to know about how your wrist was doing right now?” she asked with her ears flat on her head… a clear sign that she was worried at the moment for the Italian liar, she didn’t say anything but she was slightly shaking at the moment as Jasmine stood “Come on” she said making Lila stand and follow her to the bathroom… everyone was quiet until Alya snapped “Why the hell would she help her!? Lila was lying to us this whole time and she’s helping her!?” she said full of anger but quietly so the other customers don’t look at her, but Jasmine’s friends were glaring at her “Because that’s how she is" Kagami hissed as Luka took hold of her hand “Jas would never leave someone who’s in pain or sick be… she’ll help them even if they were rude to her” Kim spoke making the rest of her friends nod.

The two came back moments later “She was in pain so I gave her something for it… but she needs to eat a bit before taking it” Jas explained making Bruce nod “Miss Rossi” Bruce spoke making the girl look at him in worry “Y-yes mister Wayne?” she asked in worry “May I ask… how you hurt your wrist?” he asked making her look at Jasmine for a moment “She took the stairs and fell!” they all turned to Adrien who had spoken “That's a lie!” Jasmine said with a glare “For who knows what dumb reason you grabbed her wrist and snapped it clean!” she explained as Lila nodded to confirm Jasmine’s words as she then spoke in turn “I had to be taken to the hospital but I was told that my mom, the school and Adrien’s dad were notified of his actions towards me” she explained as Adrien looked down to his lap in anger.

He really thought everyone would have moved on from his actions as he then turned to Jas “Well you drugged me!” he said making Jas glare “You weren’t letting Lila go and were fighting us… we had to stop you” she explained making him look back down, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him now “Also… why do I have to take two pills?” Lila asked making Jas smile “The first one helps with the pain… the other helps speed up the healing” she explained making Lila nod as they ate together, everyone was eating and talking making them all enjoy there meal with the Wayne family… that is until Two-Face decided to come in and attack by breaking the window making some guests freak out at the sight of the guns, he grinned when he saw the Wayne family and the class making him aim at them “All of you on the floor!” he shouted making everyone do as they were told… all but Jasmine who didn’t even turn to look at him, the man grew angry and stomped over to grab her much to Damian’s worry… but then a knife was stabbed into his hand and all hell broke loose.

He only got a step away before her foot was in his face, she then quickly moved to disarm him and swiftly moved towards his men to do the same… making Adrien realize that this could have been him if she hadn’t just knocked him out… then he saw her pull out some blades from her tail (how she got them through in the airport was a mystery to him and the class) even so a shiver went up his spine as she kept fighting each of them and didn’t stop until they were either knocked out or unable to move anymore, once it was over commissioner Gordon arrived as Bruce went to explain the situation and Damian went to Jas to see if she was alright or not making her smile… and Adrien glared at them.

Jasmine was happy that everyone was alright, to her luck only the window was destroyed and nothing more “You were crazy” Damian said making her giggle “It’s a small habit” she replied making him sigh as he made sure to plan a day where she would come back to the manor to fight them in a spar match, she watched as Two-Face and his men were taken away, to her of course was just a normal night in New York so this didn’t even make her sweat as her friends went to see how she was doing at the moment, she of course smiled and told them everything was fine for her and they can simply get back to what they were doing… sadly just not eating since the restaurant needed to close to fix the destroyed window making them all get out as Bruce took them to another place instead to eat at.

They were brought to a few tables as they didn’t have long tables for them the class was split at two tables, the Wayne family at each of the two… but Jasmine and was at a table with Damian simply enjoying there time together, Alya tried to find a reason to go talk to the girl, but her friends were making her stay put “There having a moment together” Luka said “You’ll just be a bother and give yourself troubles” Kagami claimed making Alya stop what she was doing… and then excuse herself to the bathroom to check a text she received just now for some strange reason… claiming to want to talk in private to know something important, Bruce smiled as his son was actually happy for once in his life “He never smiled before” Selina whispered making her husband look at her “It’s the power of a soulmate. They can bring out something out of you or even balance you out” she explained further as Bruce then looked back to Damian and Jasmine who were now laughing about something.

“And she makes him happy” he whispered making her nod “She also makes him enjoy life… and not want to follow a mission and do what is needed to complete it” she added making Bruce smile as he then looked at Dick and Kory who were looking over some desserts, he was happy for them but he wondered when he would become a true grandfather “Mister Bruce?” he looked over to see Marinette looking slightly nervous about talking “Yes? Is something wrong?” he asked making Selina listen in “I’m just worried… about Jasmine I mean. She’s very kind and loves to help others and now that Lila is found out I worry Alya might try something to make her feel guilty and get her an interview with you and or your family” she explained making him gain a serious look “Please explained this further to me” he requested making her nod as she then went into detail over things Jasmine had done in the past when guilt tripped for something she should have refused instead… during this time Adrien glared at Damian, he should be alone at a table with Jas right now! He should be the one making her laugh! He should have been told by her she was a halfbreed! It should have been all HIM!! But NO! Damian Wayne had to take it all away from him! And now… he will make him pay.

Damian enjoyed the way Jasmine spoke and reacted, he loved the way she laughed and actually didn’t mind that she wailed when she would cry… of course he would need to let the other’s know about that little detail but he was certain that the moment they saw his katana in his hands… they will keep quiet about it, they kept talking together about all kinds of things as there meals were brought “So you ended up getting tied up?” she asked making him nod “I wanted answers about what happened to my grandfather but Grayson found me in the end” he explained making her giggle “I don’t think I would have been the one tied up if I was there… the Purple dragon’s once had me tied up at there base to hold me for ransom… I got out not even five minutes after they threw me in some cage” she said making him laugh at the thought of them coming back for her… only to see that she was gone.

“Must have made you sad to not see there reaction” he said making her giggle and nod “I wish I hadn’t left but I needed to head home and let the other’s know” she explained as they began to eat, Damian noticed Adrien watching them and the class at times looking at there phone… for what reason he wasn’t all that sure about it “Ignore him” he turned to see Jasmine give him a sweet smile “Adrien can’t do anything right now… if he does it will only be reported to the school and his parent’s to then have him punished once back in Paris” she explained making him nod to her words, it was true… one wrong move and anything could happen to him as a punishment for his actions, Damian began to wonder about her family… he knew that it was a subject she didn’t like to bring up but he still wanted to know something “Could you… could you maybe tell me about your family?” he asked, the question surprised her and her eyes widen at it which told him she wasn’t comfortable with answering.

Adrien saw this, how dare he make Jasmine uncomfortable!? If he were there, he would have only been talking about what they will do in the future for there lives, but this guy was pushing her! He really want’s to just swap marks right now “My oldest brother is Leonardo, he’s always allowed me to watch him train, sometimes I would join him for the fun of it. My brother Raphael would always take the time to care for me… no matter what we would play together. Then there’s Donatello, I love learning new things from him and doing an experiment that would end up blowing up in our faces… we laugh all the time. Lastly… there’s Michelangelo, he’s always pranking someone and sometimes I’ll help him with one or two pranks… we also cook and bake in the kitchen together often, it’s what got me really close to Mari in the first place” she explained with a soft smile as she looked outside making Damian wonder what she was thinking about to make her bring out such a sweet smile like that “My father, he was always there to listen when something was wrong. He was also there when I needed comfort after something happened… I don’t know where I would have been if not for him” she added before turning back to Damian with a bigger smile.

“Your very brave you know” he said making her slightly confused before thinking back to Two-Face “Facing him like that isn’t something most people would do… but your used to fighting so it makes sense that you could surprise people like that” he explained making her smile to his words “Thank you, most of the time when I’m with my class… sometimes they judge me by saying I would never hurt a fly… then some idiot will come and try to force someone to follow them and I’m there so I end up fighting them without breaking a sweat” she explained making him wonder how that can be even slightly possible to happen but she simply giggled and began telling him another story about something that happened to her in New York or with her friends making him laugh at times and ask further information.

Nino watched as Jas was smiling brightly towards Damian… he could tell this guy was good for her and would keep her safe and happy… unlike him and the class who turned on her and Mari because of the lies Lila made to them… he actually thought she had a way in for him to become a movie director right after school ended but he now knew she never did and that made him regret doing everything he did to Jas and Mari in the first place, he felt like he was a monster for believing Lila and then worse because her claims made him want to get revenge for her towards the two girls who hurt his girlfriends bestie! But he was wrong, so very wrong and now… he had to dig himself out of the hole he dug himself in the hopes they would forgive him for everything he did to them from the very start.

When Tim watched Nino stand… he was certain it was to cause trouble, but when Luka watched him and was shaking his head… it told the Wayne family to just watch, Mari had finished telling them everything about Jasmine and had returned to her seat to talk to her friends, Nino stood by where Jasmine and Damian were eating as he spoke something which got them to look at him, Jas said something and it made Nino straighten and then speak again before looking down, Jasmine’s next words made the boy flinch and look like he was just punched or something… and then he relaxed as Jasmine smiled to him faintly… making him return the smile and walk away to his seat as the two went back to there original conversation… none of them noticing the smirk on Adrien’s face as he completed his plan in his head to get the woman he loves as his soulmate… very soon she would be smiling at him.


	5. A wonderful time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Damian and Jasmine go on there movie date! What will happen? What will they see? Is there going to be something romantic happening? So many questions must be answered in this chapter!
> 
> But there will be some drama of course~!

The soulmates finished their meal and decided to get going for the movie, Adrien had just been about to get up and stop them but a glare from Selina kept him seated as the two left the restaurant, they got into his car that began to drive them to the cinema to watch the movie “I wasn’t sure if you would like it but it’s connected to the Fast and Furious movies? Hobbs and Shaw if I recall” he said making her smile wide at him as she then began telling him about the movies so far so he understood some of it at least making him smile as they parked and went inside making her jump of joy.

“I was so excited when they said when it was coming out! Luka and I agreed to go see it when we get back to Paris. Oh god he’s going to be either jealous I saw it first or upset he needs to go alone… but I wouldn’t mind seeing it again if it’s really good” she said making Damian smile as they walked inside with him paying for there snacks and then showing the tickets so they could get inside at that moment while waiting for the movie to start, they sat down in the back (not that she minded at all) and began talking about the movie while waiting for people to come in and for the movie to start “I think we can call this… a first date?” he asked making her giggle at him “Sadly no we can’t” she said making him look at her confused “That tour of Gotham was our actual first date… this is our second date” she explained making his eyes widen as he remembered that day.

How could he have not thought of that? He felt like an idiot now but just listening to Jasmine laughing made him feel better about it, the theater began to slowly go dark making them turn to watch the movie as it began… just looking at her face told him she was excited to watch it right now making him smile, he wasn’t really sure what she might like in movie choices and Grayson wasn’t much of help to him but he was glad the one he picked she was excited to watch… it was simply worth it to see how happy she was and made a mental note to send money to her so she could pay for tickets to see it with Luka again when they get back to Paris, he smiles as she reacted to the movie making him wonder if there were any other movies she loved to watch or was excited to come out so he can plan a movie date with her.

At one point, Damian noticed that they had quite some space from the others who were watching the movie… he turned to Jasmine for a moment making her turn to look at him since she noticed what he was doing wasn’t watching the movie, she smiled to him until they felt there marks faintly getting warm without knowing they were slightly glowing as he then moved his left hand to gently hold her right cheek as she smiled to him… and then leaned in for them to kiss for the very first time since they meet when she arrived in Gotham… neither of them had focused on the movie and by the time they pulled away it was over and people were getting ready to leave and head home “Oh, guess we didn’t notice” she whispered as they got up and walked to Damian’s car for him to bring her back to the hotel she was staying at for the week long trip.

He parked the car right in front of the door making her turn to him “I had a really great night. We didn’t watch the whole movie but now I at least have a reason to go watch it with Luka” she explained making him smile and faintly blush as she giggled at him and then kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car and getting into the elevator to get to her room where Kagami would be waiting for her return… which was true since she was at the door when she came in “How was it?” she asked with a faint smile making talk as she got cleaned up and changed for the night “Oh my god Kagami! All of a sudden our marks were getting warm and next thing we know we stop kissing to find the movie ending” she explained as she flopped on her bed “What do you think happened?” she then asked as Kagami thought about it for a moment.

“It’s called a bond strengthening, it happens when a pair of soulmates are together for some time… it’s only going to happen at certain times as you keep being together and the mark will get warmer and glow brighter the longer your together… I guess it happened because you were together on our first day here, the dinner and the movie and it was enough time for it to happen” she explained making Jas nod in understanding, leave it to Kagami to have the answer about soulmates… she was with Luka for some time so it made sense in the end making Jas smile “Thanks Gami… I can always count on you when I need help with something” she said making Kagami smile as she then had Jas get into bed to get some sleep before morning comes, the sun was coming out in Jasmine’s face making her growl at it.

“I hate the sun… night is better because I go on patrol” she mumbled making Kagami snort at her “Well this isn’t New York” she responded making Jas sigh as she got out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day, once the two were dressed of course Jas decided she wanted to see if there friends were awake and ready to get going making her smile to find them walking over to there room, they got to the lobby where they were confused as to why the class was waiting by the entrance with a bus “What’s going on?” Luka asked making Bustier look happy for them to arrive but really, she was annoyed at how long they had to wait “Adrien wanted to say sorry and decided out of kindness to pay for our breakfast at a restaurant he reserved!” she exclaimed as Alya began to go over to Jas “Sadly I’m not coming” she replied making Adrien look angry, Alya frustrated and Caline disappointed “Jasmine… what did I say about being the better person?” she asked making Jas raise a brown.

“I don’t give a fuck of what you said about being the better person. Damian texted me earlier that his father wanted to know if I wanted to come over for breakfast and I accepted, Jason is coming over to get me… and besides what in me refusing to come needs me to be the better person?” she explained as Caline looked furious towards Jasmine as Alya huffed “Why won’t you just cancel then! Adrien is being nice enough to pay us breakfast for his actions! You should be grateful and thankful!” Alya said making Jas glare at her before pointing towards Lila “To Lila by snapping her wrist need I remind you! So why waste money on all of us if he just needs to apologize to Lila!” she demanded as she then walked out at the sight of Jason outside, he had driven with his bike and when he saw Jasmine looking annoyed, he knew something was up “Everything alright?” he asked making her sigh “Just the class being jerks… I really just want to report my teacher right now” she explained making him nod in understanding.

They got on as Adrien, Bustier and Alya ran out trying to get her attention for something as Jason drove off, she didn’t care for what they had to say because she was done, there was no way to make them understand… so she was no longer going to do anything for them as she then noticed they were at the manor “Let’s get inside… I’m starving” Jason said making her roll her eyes as she noticed Damian coming over to see her, she smiled as they all got inside to eat as Alfred was still cooking making her greet everyone and then noticed a cute little girl, she had long black hair and bright green eyes, her tanned skin made her remember Kori and she understood this was her and Richard’s daughter “That’s Mar'i Grayson” Damian said making her smile to the little girl who was watching her ears and tail “You’re a fox!” she stated making Jasmine giggle and nod “That’s right Mar'i I’m a fox” she said making Mar'i smile and giggle before rushing towards her mother.

“Mar'i is a really sweet girl” Jas said making Jason chuckle as Tim walked in “Mar'i is a very curious girl, she often goes around to discover new things” he explained making her nod as Dick came in with Mar'i in his arms “Mar'i tells me you’re here” he said making her smile, the little Tamaranean got out of her father’s arms to then go to her mother making them laugh “Mar'i is I think. A little excited… Kori has been talking to her about you since the first time you came here” Bruce explained as he walked in making Jas nod, Mar'i hadn’t seen her until now so it only made sense for her to be excited at the moment for this day to happen “I could see that from the moment Mar'i looked at me” Jas explained making Bruce smile to her as everyone sat down with Selena talking on the phone in the hall for a moment while Kori talking to Jas about Tamaran.

Selena sat down with a slight show of anger “That was your teacher. She demands you return to the hotel right now because of how rude you were and you are to stay there as a punishment” she explained making Jas roll her eyes as she explained what happened at the hotel before Jason arrived to pick her up, none of them were happy about this and Bruce quickly excused himself to take care of something important making Jasmine wonder what it might be, Damian worried that it would only get worse for her “Do you want to go on a walk later?” he asked her quietly as she smiled “I was thinking of trying to get to know Mar'i a little better” she said making Damian smile and nod to her plan, breakfast was then over as the two girls with Damian went outside to walk around the city… Jas ended up wanting the walk too and so did Mar'i making it all even better “So you’re an uncle” Jas said as the little Tamaranean rode on her shoulders.

“That’s correct, she’s actually full of energy so she’s fun to watch tire out her father and her other uncles” he said making Jasmine giggle at his words, it was a beautiful day in Gotham that even surprised Damian who knew how dark most of the time Gotham was, the three of them were enjoying there little walk together with Jasmine asking the girl at times if she wanted to look inside of a store… until Adrien came into there view “Jasmine! Great I found you. Were about to go to a part of Gotham now… let’s get going” he said and she simply walked away with Damian when Adrien spoke about the same location she went to instead of seeing Wayne enterprise… which Adrien then realised she was gone making him wonder where she went as he then rushed to find the others to let them know of the situation.

“I swear I’m gonna break something if he doesn’t shut up” she growled as Mar'i petted her ears to try and calm her down as Damian held her hand “Habibti, I know but you need to calm down alright” he said making her sigh and nod to him with a smile making him smile in return as they kept going around Gotham before heading back to the manor… while Jas felt like they were being watched by someone, it wasn’t something new to her in fact this was something she was used to from New York… at the time her father always told her to use what was around her to her advantage and right now the people walking around her in Gotham, Mar'i on her shoulders and Damian by her side were her advantage… making the person watching her unable to do much for now and then was gone making her smile with pride “Jasmine… what’s a ninja?” Mar'i asked making Jasmine explain to her a few things about ninjutsu.

When they got inside, Mar'i was begging Jas to show her a few moves and pleaded for her to train the little girl to become like her… Jasmine wasn’t all that sure it was a good idea to do at all in her opinion, but the young girl wouldn’t leave her be about it and with a sigh Damian told her that if she could change into something better and find Jasmine something to wear for there gym he was sure she would do what Mar'i asked… making the Tamaranean run off to who knows where to get the needed clothes making him then guide her to the gym he spoke about making her notice the others following them to the gym making her sigh as she knew she was going to be showing them something she really wanted to keep in the past “I always thought I wouldn’t train again” she mumbled making Kori walk over “I can tell Mar'i to stop if you wish” she said making Jas smile and shake her head.

“She really wants to see this… I’ll just show her and decline when she asks me to train her since it’s really tiring” she responded making Kori nod as they got inside to find Mar'i flying over with something for Jas to put on, she followed Kori to where she could get changed making the others sit to watch from the sidelines as Alfred walked in “Master Bruce? Miss Caline called, she claims that miss Jasmine needs to be found as she is being difficult in her opinion and needs to be sent back to Paris… what should I tell her?” he asked making Bruce think for a moment “Have some cars sent to her and the class’ location to be driven here to see what she’s doing” he explained making Alfred nod and walk away, Jas came out tying the shirt on the side to make it tighter on her body as she walked to the center of the gym as Jason moved to face her “Is this a good idea?” Tim asked making Dick raise a brow “Will see about that” was his response making them watch them.

She bowed to Jason for a second making Bruce smirk at the confused look Jason wore as Jasmine then moved into position to fight making Jason quickly do the same, at that moment Alfred returned to let Bruce know that the cars were sent and is now getting them all to the manor making him head to the door to greet them… all the while Jason was trying to land a hit on Jas “She’s planning something” Tim said making Damian chuckle at him and how stupid his brother was to not figure her out yet “What’s so funny?” Tim asked while looking at Damian as Mar'i cheered Jasmine on “Her plan is very simple Drake… you should pay attention” Damian said as Alfred walked over with the class making Caline’s eyes widen in horror at what Jasmine was doing “Stop this right now!” she ordered but Jas simply ignored her as Bruce blocked her path “They are sparring” he said making her stop as they watched Jason stop.

It happened so fast… all of a sudden Jasmine slams her palm into his chest and then slams her foot into his back… making him fall to the ground and not get up “Guess I win” she giggled as Mar'i rushed over to beg Jas to teach her how to fight like she does as Kori tried to make her stop, but Jas simply told her to be ready for her training and for when she would need to leave making Mar'i nod and jump of joy as Kori watched them train together making Dick get to her side and smile as Jasmine showed her a position and Mar'i quickly copied her without a problem “She’ll be just fine” he said making his wife nod as the two smiled “I believe she needed this… I felt Damian’s soulmate had a darken heart, almost like she was in pain… but now she seems better by training Mar'i” she explained making Dick nod in understanding as he watched Mar'i try to punch Jas who simply giggled and grabbed her into her arms making the young alien squeal of joy.

Adrien was in shock, Jasmine had so much muscles! He didn’t know but then he remembered that he only focused on her when the went to the restaurant and the lights were dimmed so he couldn’t have seen her muscles until now, meanwhile Alya was trying to talk to Bruce for an interview but wasn’t getting anything which made her annoyed as she watched Jas messing around with Mar'i when she could be helping her bff get an interview “Okay Mar'i I’m going to teach you something called a kata” Jas said making Alya decide to record Jas teaching Mar'i to fight thinking it would be perfect for her blog, she was so excited when she saw Bruce Wayne go speak with Jasmine about her ninjutsu training making her talk to him while also making sure Mar'i was doing the right thing in her kata position making the young girl happy each time she was praised.

“Hold it Mar'i hold it! And you can take a break now” Jas said making the little girl nod and smile as she ran to her parents to talk to them about what Jasmine had told her from there training… making Dick wonder if he should see if Jas could train Mar'i in ninjutsu, Adrien was about to go talk to Jas about teaching him ninjutsu… in exchange of him teaching her how to model and give Alya an interview of the Wayne’s only for Damian to beat him to her, he hid his anger as he watched Jas smile towards Damian as he spoke to her about something that made her nod in excitement as he grew even more angry because of the fact she had her mark and he didn’t… he should be the one with a mark to her! He should be the one making her smile like that! He should be the one taking her on dates! He should be the one talking to her about his life as Gabriel Agreste’s son and being a model! But instead that Damian Wayne got her and now he had to do something to get their marks removed so his could be connected to her!

Bruce then went over to speak to there teacher about safety and what she should be really getting worried about… making Caline go pale in fear knowing what might happen, she sadly followed him away from the gym to be then given an earful from Bruce Wayne himself at the fact she has been rude towards Jasmine who never did anything wrong towards her “Either act like a good teacher and do the right thing when problems happen between your students… or I will use my power to ruin you and make you lose your job and never be able to work at a school ever again” he growled making her quickly nod… without knowing that the Wayne family heard the whole conversation and will be watching her like a hawk _(get it? Hawkmoth!... yeah, I suck)_ they went back to the gym to find Jas talking to her friends with Damian staying close to her for some strange reason.

Bruce wondered at first but then he noticed how their marks were slightly glowing… making him understand it was there bond… and that pissed Adrien off a bunch, if he could split them apart long enough the bond would be destroyed “Hey Jas! Can we talk in private for a moment?” he asked making her look at him and slowly nod and walked over to him, once they were away from the gym he began his little plan to ruin Damian “I think you shouldn’t be with Damian… he's full of secrets and lies” he said making her look at him like he grew a second head “Just hear me out” he pleaded when he saw her open her mouth to speak “The first time I saw him… was at a Wayne gala, I tried talking to him but he pushed me away. I asked him where he was this whole time and he claimed far away… but around others he claimed Tibet and then Japan” Adrien explained making her look at him in surprise “So? Maybe he just didn’t trust you so he didn’t tell you” she claimed making him know he needed to push “Then why did I hear him talk to Bruce about the League of assassins coming back for him?” he then asked making her go pale.

He got her, he was just sure of it now… sure he lied about Tibet and Japan but the league wasn’t a lie, he had seen Damian going to speak to Bruce about him knowing the League was here and believed they were there for him “Stop with the bullshit and don’t ever bother us again… or you and your family will regret ever knowing me” she hissed and walked back to the gym with Adrien watching her… and growling in anger as he was certain he would need to go for plan B, once inside she went for Damian and whispered to him everything Adrien said to her with eyes pleading that it was all a lie he claimed… Damian was certain he would soon regret claiming that none of it was true because from the back of his mind he could feel like something bad would happen and ruin everything between them, but instead he decided to take care of it later when the class was gone and it was just him and the family.

He looked over to his father… a silent message that something was very wrong and they needed to talk together later about it, his father nodded as they then began guiding the guests and Jas outside to the cars to get back to the hotel, of course Damian got Jas in a private car making her smile to him… without knowing that Alya was making a new blog all about Jas and what she does and was working on the video she just took and was getting it uploaded “I’ll see you tomorrow alright? I can tell your teacher is going to make sure you stay with them for the rest of the day” he said making her smile and nod to him, from the moment they were leaving… she felt miss Bustier watching her with a faint glare and she was sure she would later claim it to be her ‘punishment’ for whatever she could think of to make Jas feel bad “Still worth it to be with you and your family” she said with a smile as the cars then drove off.

“I’m going to make Jas so famous online with this blog! She’s going to thank me and get me an interview with the Wayne family as thanks! Or even get me into parties to meet a bunch of famous people!” Alya cheered as Adrien smiled… while Nino looked like this wasn’t going to go well at all when Jas finds out about the blog, he always knew she didn’t like her picture taken or being filmed and it was worse when they were putting it up online and she could see herself in it… she ends up bringing up the fact they were putting them up online without anyone’s consent and the police can be brought into the whole thing if someone said no to it being online, since then they made sure she wasn’t in any picture or video they made when uploading them “But… this is without her consent… she’s gonna get mad when she finds out” he said making her glare at him “Then I’ll make sure she doesn’t… no one here is to tell her” she hissed making those in the car agree thinking it to be a great idea… but while Nino nodded in fear of her he also secretly texted her about it.

When Jas got Nino’s text… she was pissed, how dare Alya do this to her!? And without her consent or the Wayne’s that were in the video!? She quickly sent the info to Damian who replied that everything will be taken care of by morning… meaning Alya in trouble with the police, court papers from Bruce for secretly filming them without there consent and her blog taken down… sure she might get yelled at by Alya for the whole thing but it was her own fault by doing all of this, if Alya or anyone yelled at her for what happened to Alya… she would show them the rage she had kept deep within her… that not even her brother Raph could ever compared his rage to at all from how rare it was she would ever snap at anyone with how well she could hide the anger within her so well “You messed with the wrong girl Alya” she whispered to herself as they got closer to the hotel “And soon… your going to see what happens when you mess with fire… or lava” she then said with a little grin as she became a little excited about what might happen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact. Habibti used to mean my beloved from Arabic to English but now it means my love more commonly or something of the sorts however!
> 
> Habibata now means my love so i decided to use habibti which in the past meant my beloved


	6. Ups and downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always happen when you least expect it right?
> 
> Jas does one thing she enjoys and then someone will try to crush the joy from her.
> 
> But Damian won't let anyone do that.

Jasmine never thought in her life… that things would turn out like this, then again she was in a class with a messed up teacher and two students turned out to be crazy in the end, after seeing the Wayne family, the class was driven back to there hotel, by the time Jas and Kagami got to there room… Alya was screaming in anger because her blog was shut down and her parent’s were not allowing her to do more then text and call with her phone because Wayne’s sent them papers that are to sue Alya for the blog and what she posted was taken as proof on what she did wrong… Jas laughed at that as she texted her friends making them too happy for her “Still can’t believe she tried that” Kagami said making Jas look at her with a smile “I can’t believe she expected Nino to just keep quiet when there not soulmates… just dating” she explained making Kagami smirk.

It was true, when Alya and Nino started dating, everyone thought they were cute together… but there was no mark on one another, Nino wondered who his soulmate was while Lila whispered to Alya that she was Nino’s soulmate and the mark just wasn’t showing because there not together as often as they should be… since then Nino did a bunch of research and found out that sometimes the person your dating can be your soulmate but only if your compatible… and with time Nino saw Alya’s true colors “I think he’s planning on dumping Alya” Jas said as Kagami changed “Why do you believe that?” she asked as Jas thought for a moment “Nino is so calm right? He’s good and he proved that with tonight… Alya is way too dark and she proved it by making a blog about me without my consent” Jas explained as Kagami nodded.

“Let’s just hope he finds someone right for him soon… at least then she’ll shut up after that” Kagami hissed making Jas giggle at how true that was “Anyways, it’s for certain miss Bustier will decided something as your punishment thinking it will make you see the error of your ways… but we all know you’ll find something around it” Kagami then said making Jas laugh “Gami oh god you know me so well” she said making her friend smile to her “Let’s get some sleep though… who knows what she’ll decided for tomorrow” Jas said making Kagami nod, they got changed and into bed minutes later… not knowing what was happening outside there rooms, Adrien was thinking up a way to be with Jas while Alya… was trying to figure out who would get her blog shut down as one name came to mind making her even more mad than before.

The next day, Jas woke up bright and early… not like she does most of the time but still she woke up, Kagami was also awake and in the bathroom taking a shower at the moment, she was getting dressed when Damian called her as she giggled when Kagami walked out to get dressed “_Bad time?_” he asked making Kagami nod “Were just getting ready for the day” she replied as Gami rolled her eyes “_I see, I was actually in the hopes of seeing you… but knowing your teacher she might punish you for leaving the hotel_” he said making her laugh “Like she can stop me! Damian I’m a ninja so getting out of the hotel without her knowing will be really easy! Even just getting away from the group will be a walk in the park” she explained making him chuckle at her words.

“_Either way, I had hoped to see you today… my brothers are being annoying and Mar'i really wants to see you again_” he explained making her giggle as she brushed her hair “I’ll figure out what my punishment is and let you know when I get away” she said and then she hung up, she finished getting ready as Kagami waited at the door for them to head to the lobby to go eat… only for Alya to stop them “How could you!?” she screeched making Jas play the idiot “How could I what Alya? Explain if you could” she asked back as Alya looked pissed “You got my blog shut down and sued me!!! I was doing you a favor by making you famous!” she screamed making the students who were Jasmine’s friends look at Alya in shock “You made a blog about Jas!? Without her consent!? What the fuck Alya!” Kim screamed in anger as Alya went pale “Kim is right though. You admitted to making a blog about me without my knowledge or consent… I don’t know who found it and sued you but I swear I will go to court when it happens to destroy you” she swore and then walked away to join her friends as they glared at Alya… while Nino went over to them.

“Why didn’t you admit I told you?” he asked a little worried about it, she nodded towards a table for them to sit at together “Nino… do you know what honor is to a ninja?” she asked… this confused Nino a bit, he didn’t know anything really so he shakes his head “Alright then, to a ninja, honor is everything. They want to keep it so if someone were to insult them… it harms there honor and they will fight to save it… or if someone was insulted they will fight to protect that person’s honor, so as you can see Alya is slowly doing that” Jas explained as Nino looked still slightly confused about all of this “Think of it this way Nino… my parents own a bakery. So, imagine a new bakery opening and someone who works there insults my parent’s bakery… the worker is insulting my parent’s honor so if I were to challenge that worker it would be me protecting my parent’s honor” Mari explained as Nino’s eyes widen in understanding.

“So now what?” he asked making Jas look at him “It’s more than likely that she will tarnish her honor by turning to Adrien and miss Bustier for help. Adrien will try to pay Alya’s way out of it and Caline will try to make me change my mind… when that doesn’t work Alya will attack me, will fight, I will win and I will tell her about her honor” Jas explained making them nod as Lila came over “Alya’s pissed, I heard her begging Adrien to get her out of the court and regain her blog… and then miss Bustier told her she would talk to you and bring up your punishment” she explained as Jas sighed “So that’s Caline’s plan… she’ll make my punishment worse if I don’t bend to Alya” she whispered as the group groaned as Caline walked over with Adrien and Alya right behind her “Jasmine, yesterday you caused a scene and that will humiliate the school when they find out… but I’m willing to keep quiet if you allow Alya to interview you and the Wayne’s for her blog” she said as Alya smiled in excitement.

“No, I don’t want there to be a blog for me or the Wayne’s” she said as Alya’s smile dropped while there teacher continued “I will need to make you stay here for the rest of the trip… and possibly get you expelled when we return to Paris once we get back” the teacher said as Jas raised a brow “Fine! I was thinking of transferring to Gotham academy anyway so go for it… I’m still not letting Alya blog about us like the greedy bitch pig she is” Jas said and that made Caline gasp, how could her student say such a thing!? She did her best to make her whole class become friends with one another but this was getting out of control “HOW DARE YOU!!” Alya screamed as she ran towards Jas… next thing she knew, Alya couldn’t feel her left hand and her stomach hurt her badly “You tarnished your honor by having others do your work to get away from your problems… while I stand on my own and allow others to help me when they desire it… it would be best for you to commit seppuku so to die with the last of your honor Alya Cesaire… while I let Bruce know of all this” Jas said making the trio’s eyes widen as she made the call.

“Hey Bruce… yeah it’s me… no nothing like that, something happened actually… yeah Alya didn’t like being sued so she’s having Adrien use his money to get out of it and had miss Bustier threaten me to have your family and myself be interviewed for Alya’s blog or I would be locked into the hotel for the rest of the trip and then expelled once back in Paris… yeah that bad… yeah there here with me right now… sure hang on” she said as she then pressed the speaker button and made the phone face her teacher, Alya and Adrien “_You will be hearing from my lawyers you three_” Bruce said and then hung up, with nothing left to do Jas left for her room “And also Alya… I’m breaking up with you… it’s obvious were not soulmates” Nino said as Alya began to cry in anger at what just happened as he with Lila and Jasmine’s group walked away to continue with their day.

Caline decided to have Alya go to the bathroom to clean herself while Adrien helped her get the students ready to go… of course Jasmine wouldn’t be coming with them because she refused and she would need to make the request of her expulsion but still it will all go well once Jas cracks and gives in to the demands she made for Alya… but the girl wasn’t stupid at all, Jas was getting ready to leave after they do, it’s obvious Caline wasn’t smart enough to let the staff know that Jas couldn’t leave and no one will so she’ll take care of a few things once they leave, she got dressed in something she enjoyed from New York… that no one but the Couffaine saw her wear just as the bus left making her smile as she walked to the lobby “Excuse me? Did the bus just leave?” she asked the reception lady “Yes, were you from that class?” she asked slightly worried she did something wrong “Yes but… you see my teacher threatened me” she explained will pulling the scared act making the lady look scared for her “A classmate of mine is greedy for fame and she’s ready to go behind someone’s back and make a blog without there consent, she did that to me and the Wayne’s. My teacher told me that if I didn’t give Alya an interview for her blog of myself and the Wayne’s I wouldn’t be allowed to leave the hotel for the rest of the week and once back home… she would get me expelled” she explained as she began to cry.

The woman looked at Jas with shock… for a teacher to do such a cruel thing… something had to be done about it as she looked at her determined “Go on out and have fun… but if you don’t I can inform my boss that the room service you order is to be billed to your school to apologize for your teacher to expel you for wrong reasons” she explained with a smile as she informed quickly her boss who hung up and rushed over “I am truly sorry you had to go through such a thing! Please do enjoy the rest of your trip, if you give us your number we can call you so you can be back before your class is… and when they leave to eat you can have room service and we will bill it to your school and let them know of your teacher and classmate’s actions towards you” he explained making her smile and nod as she wrote down her number “Oh!” She then said “It will be best to contact Bruce Wayne’s lawyer too. His son Damian Wayne is my soulmate… and I don’t think I can trust anyone else to defend me but people the Wayne’s hire” she explained making the boss nod and leave to make a few calls.

With that done, Jas told the reception lady to call her as soon as she can when the class is returning so she can get back in time, the lady nods and let’s the other workers for the reception know about this… while she walked out with a grin “Your move Caline, Alya and Adrien… see if you can defeat me now” she whispered as she then texted Damian “_Got out… just had to tell the reception what happened and the boss decided I can go out, have room service the school WILL pay and now he’s calling your lawyers to let them know of what my teacher did_” she texted as then Damian called her “_Don’t worry habibti, my father called our lawyers after you called him to let us know of what happened, when the boss calls they’ll take care of everything to defend you_” he explained making her smile as she kept walking as she then called him “I might have some fun with the room service, Kagami and I looked at the menu and I want to have a few things to eat later on” she said making him chuckle “_Where are you? Mar'i wants to see you again so I was thinking we can meet up somewhere_” he said making her look around and gave him her location.

It wasn’t long before a car got to where she was… with little Mar'i running over to her “She missed you already… you made an impression on her in just a few hours” Damian said as he walked over to her side, she smiled towards her soulmate as she picked up Mar'i “I missed her too, so much has happened after we talked this morning” she explained as they got into the car together to get back to the Wayne manor, Mar'i was too excited to allow Jas to talk and so she worked to get her attention with the request of more training “I suppose it would be alright… if you can do what I ask you to do” she said making the little alien/human girl nod quickly as Jas told her what she had to do, once they arrived, Mar'i ran out to get started “Will she succeed?” he asked making Jas giggle “It depends on her determination” Jasmine replied making Damian nod in understanding as they walked inside.

With the others working and Alfred in the kitchen… it was just the three of them right now, they slowly got around with Titus following them “He’s such a sweet boy” she said as Titus nuzzled her waist and whined to be cuddled a bit making her giggle, Damian smiled as they moved to the gym where Mar'i was changed and already doing what Jas taught her the other day “I’ve been practicing! See!” she said with a smile which made Jasmine smile back and walk over to examine what Mar'i was doing while Damian took Titus on a walk with the promise of being back soon… he just couldn’t be away from Jas for long right now… maybe because they became soulmates not long ago?

Either way Titus needed his walk and Jas was training Mar'i right now in ninjutsu, he knew Mar'i wanted to learn more but with only today and the weekend left before the class left… there wasn’t more he could do right now for them to stay longer, there weren’t any events to make them stay so all he could do was enjoy what little time he had right now to be with Jasmine… until they can meet again at some point, he smiled at the thought of going to Paris to see her and do all kinds of things together while getting to know her better with her friends “Well if it isn’t Damian Wayne” Damian really wanted to punch Adrien now, the boy was seriously annoying him “Sorry to say but Jas isn’t here with us, she’s actually at the hotel resting from getting her mark removed” he added making Damian simply keep walking while ignoring the model “Hey! I’m talking to you!” Adrien claimed as Damian noticed Alfred’s car and got in when the butler opened the door to him and Titus.

Once inside, Alfred got in and drove away “It would seem that mister Agreste decided to try and bother you” Alfred claimed as Damian sighed “I couldn’t say anything like I wanted, Jasmine was to be at the hotel alone so if I said she was at the manor who knows what they would have done” he explained as Titus whined making Alfred chuckle “I believe the answer lies withing Jasmine… but keeping secrets from one another isn’t going to bring any good for the two of you” the butler claimed… telling Damian to tell her about the league of assassins to Jas, even so… he worries she might react in a bad way when he tells her but for now he want’s to wait for the others to arrive before telling her everything, of course with the fact he lied to her the previous day… who knows how she will react to this, but he had to tell her now before she was to return to Paris and leave him for who knows how long, when they got to the manor, Alfred explained he would prepare a snack for them, meanwhile Damian went with Titus to the gym to find Mar'i and Jas now practicing some moves the girl learned in front of everyone… he was surprised at how talented the two were.

Jason was looking at the two in shock while Tim was filming the whole thing on his phone… Damian was certain Tim asked before recording, Dick was looking amazed at how in sync the two girls were in just a day of training “How long have they been training?” Damian asked “About an hour” Bruce replied as he walked over to his son while holding his phone out “It was Caline, she called saying that you needed to apologize to Adrien for hitting him” he said as he sighed “Alfred already told me you only ignored him so I replied that he was lying, when she said it can’t be I said that my butler can’t be lying since he’s worked for me since I was young” he then explained as Jas walked over to join them “Did something happen?” she asked making Damian nod “Adrien spoke to me, then lied to your teacher that I harmed him” he explained making her sigh.

“Adrien was never a good liar about being hurt… and neither are you about the league of assassins” she said making his eyes widen “You knew?” he asked in surprise as she smiled and giggled “Your expression gave you away… well your eyes really” she said making Bruce sigh as she giggled “Don’t worry… I already knew because Talia spoke to me about you… it’s thanks to her I was able to go to Paris” now that got everyone’s attention “When I was exiled, I didn’t know where to go, Talia found me and drove me to the airport where she paid my plane ticket… so no one could find out about me” she explained simply as they got to the kitchen “She told me about you Damian, said something about sending her son to his father to be safe and that was it really… not even a name” she finished as Alfred came over with some snacks for them to enjoy, they spoke for a bit before Jasmine’s phone rang “It must be the hotel telling me my class is on the way” she said as she and Alfred left.

Damian felt a wave of relief with Jas knowing the truth and not being mad at him for not telling… but he did wonder about her knowing his mother, either way it would seem a little strange his mother would be in New York and speak to her all of a sudden but he had to accept that for now “Maybe we should go on patrol tonight? Since the class has been here we haven’t done that and I’m sure Jasmine would love that” Jason said making Bruce think for a moment and then nodding “I do want to see what she’s like during the night on a patrol… just without any weapons” he said but knowing her… she’ll have some blades on her anyways, he still wondered how she got through security with them on her… could it have been a ninja trick of some sort? He would need to ask her tonight during patrol… there was no way she would refuse something like that, being able to run and jump from rooftops will make her night “I just hope it won’t bring back bad memories of New York” he whispered to himself as he texted her about how she was doing at the moment.

Back at the hotel, Jas was safely in her hotel room, the class didn’t arrive yet so she was simply looking over the menu to see what she might order at a later time, being able to order what she wanted and not need to pay for it was awesome… so when she saw something she enjoyed she called for food service to prepare it and waited, she had nothing else to do right now but wait for the class to arrive and her teacher telling her how to fix things and be able to join them on the last two days of the trip… which wasn’t happening since she was doing what she want’s in the end no matter what happens, not long after, Kagami walks in “I’m back… and I hate Adrien” she said making Jas giggle “Come sit with me and tell me what happened” Jas asked as Kagami joined her “He bragged about how he showed Damian but ended up getting hit by him… he claimed he would tell you that so it would make you want to get your mark removed” she explained making Jas giggle “Damian told me about that lie, turns out Adrien told him that I got my mark removed so I was here resting” she giggled making Kagami laugh.

“I’m surprised he tried to lie to everyone” she then said making Jas nod as there was then a knock on the door “_Jas? It’s me Adrien… can we talk?_” he asked making her sigh and answer the door with a glare that he ignored “Look, you need to know that… I saw Damian today and he hit me all of a sudden… you shouldn’t be with him and get your mark removed” he explained making her laugh “Nice try Adrien, Damian called me earlier to tell me how you lied to him about me resting here from getting my mark removed… stop annoying me” she ordered and slammed the door in his face while not caring about what he had to say next… she only wanted to punch him now more then ever “He doesn’t know how much he pisses me off” she growled as she flopped on her bed near Kagami.

“If it makes you feel any better… you don’t have to go that buffet Adrien is paying for tonight” she said making Jas smile “True… cause I got room service that the school will need to pay for!” she said making Kagami look at her in shock “I told some people who work here at the lobby what Bustier did and there helping me go out while your all out and I get room service… they should have called the school to let them know about it” she explained making Kagami nod, Jasmine deserved this more then anyone right now “When you all are about to come back, let me know so I can order room service… just don’t have dessert when your there… same for our friends… and invite Nino and Lila they deserve to have fun with us” Jas said while thinking a few times before adding more to say… which Kagami found funny but she still nodded to what Jas asked and soon got ready to leave once again to eat… while Jas enjoyed her hot cocoa she ordered before picking out her dinner for tonight.

She got to the lobby only to be jumped by Caline “Where is Jasmine? I need to speak with her about tonight” she demanded making Kagami sigh “She isn’t coming, since she still doesn’t want to give Alya what she want’s she decided to stay here” Kagami explained as Caline turned before calming down and walking away to Alya and Adrien… while Kagami went to see her soulmate, there friends, Lila and Nino to tell them what Jas told her “That sounds fun… I’ll be sure to skip on the dessert then” Lila said as the others nodded, as they left, Jasmine watched from the edge of her window, she had opened it fully so she could sit there with right leg dangling out like she did at times when she visited April or when they went to the farmhouse… even just thinking about those times hurt her heart as she holds her desire to cry… she couldn’t let herself do such a thing, they don’t deserve her tears after all this time apart and she won’t let them have any tear she sheds anymore no matter how badly she want’s to cry… instead she will cry when something bad happens to her friends or the Couffaine’s as there her family now and nobody can change that.

“_Room service_” a man said making her smile as she opened the door to let him in with her order, he set everything she ordered on the table and with a bow after taking her tip he left, she smiled and sat down to eat with a smile… but then it was gone at the sight of her brother Raphael calling her, she had no reason to speak to that traitor so she refused the call, not a minute later he called again, she declined again and turned off her phone in the hopes he would get the message, she began to eat and waited about thirty minutes before turning it back on, he didn’t call so she smiled and checked on her friends to see how they were doing with Kim claiming he wanted to die since everything was really fancy and other customers were looking at him every time he did or said something, she suggested he leave and come join her… not a minute later he said he claimed he had to go to the restroom and just used the emergency exit to get back to the hotel.

When he got to her room, she had ordered a few more things for him “I hope your hungry… because were having a feast!” she said making him smile and sit down to eat with her while talking about what he did and what she did in secret “Genius! And you’ve been teaching me and the others what you know!” he said which was true, after she figured out who her real friends were, she began training them in the things she learned back in New York… Max was a pro with anything tech so he became an amazing hacker that made her wonder what he couldn’t hack, Juleka and Mylène were amazing in the shadows, both girls were so quiet that they could kill anyone without knowing it… she trained them well with hidden knives, drugs and poisons, Ivan and Kim were very tough on the other hand, both of them were very loud at times so instead she trained in hand to hand street fighting… she thought them everything about old street selling tricks and even how to fight dirty with the ninjutsu training, she was actually proud of herself.

Nathaniel and Marinette were pros with disguises, they could make anything out of anything and make you look like you belong there without a problem… they were also amazing with infiltrating places and not being noticed until they were gone… makes you wonder who really ruined mayor Bourgeois portrait, Marc and Luka on the outside looked innocent like they couldn’t hurt a fly, but after the training Jas put them through… they were dangerous if put in the right situation, both of them calculated everything to the letter and made amazing plans… including study group plans for exams, leaving Alix and Kagami… the two obey every order to the letter and they were both quick to act out the order, Jas sometimes wondered if it was because of what they do most of the time, Kagami with her fencing lessons and Alix with her rollerblades, but she didn’t think about it after a while and simply went along with it as she then gave them there weapon and color… she decided to not go with masks and instead did scarfs so they can cover part of there faces without a problem.

Each of them had a great color and she was proud of each of the selection she made, Luka had teal, Kagami was blending yellow, gray and blue to represent the elements water, air and lighting her mother speaks of often, Juleka had a plum purple color, Marinette was a light pink that Kagami claimed it reminded her of the sakura trees she loves so much, Kim has brown, Max had a green, Mylène was periwinkle blue, Ivan had black, Alix was neon pink, Nathaniel had dark orange and Marc had dark blue… Jas watched them enjoying their colors as she put on her deep pink scarf “These are maybe our colors but it only symbolizes us as ninja’s” she told them as they nodded and promised to not let her down… she did however tell them that if they wanted to change there color that they could but they had to let her know and they agreed but so far no one changed it making her wonder if it too much of a good choice from her.

It was the weapons that was the hard part, they couldn’t have the same weapon and to train one with a weapon isn’t easy with others also training, yet they did there best with what they could and they were all happy with that much but Jas really wanted them to have each there own weapon just for them to wield… if she got some “I never liked all that fancy stuff… I mean I had a crush on Chloe and all but after what I saw… I’m glad my soulmate is Ondine” Kim said as he took a bite of his pasta “I understand… I’m glad Mari or I are aren’t Adrien’s soulmate with everything he’s doing right now it just makes me want to hurt him” she explained as Kim nodded in understanding “I think Max is close to hacking into the Foot base, or was it the EPF? Maybe I should ask him if it was one of them or your old home” Kim said as he thought it over for a moment “Donnie makes sure he get’s notified if someone hacks him, Foot has a bunch of people watching over there stuff and the EPF would be here in a matter of seconds if Max hacked them” Jas explained as Kim went pale “But knowing my brother… he’s probably sleeping right now because he was to drained to get himself some more coffee to keep him awake for the night” she added as Kim then laughed.

Talking about her old family didn’t happen often… but when it did it was only because she knew something about them connected to what she and her friends were either doing or talking about at the time “Anyways, I think Juleka figured out her weapon… I did too but I wanted to wait until were all together to tell you” he explained making her nod, the only person who chose her weapon so far was Kagami who picked the tanto, it’s a smaller blade from the katana family, Kagami picked it as it was smaller yet closer to what she was used to also because “I have my rapier, if it were to break I will have something smaller to fight with” she had said making them all agree, of course this meant everyone had another weapon less since Jas wields the naginata… but she was certain they would pick something out soon enough.

“I’m not sure what you picked… but I know everything will be alright once you start training with it” Jas said making Kim nod and smile, they quickly finished eating and then looked over the dessert menu to pick out what they would all eat “Everything looks so good though” Kim whined making her giggle… as Raphael called once more “How many times has he called now?” he then asked “Third time” she replied making him nod to her words, he knew she wasn’t going to answer… it was a waste of time just calling her in the first place “Let’s just order a few things and wait for the other’s to get here” Kim then said making her nod as they picked out what they thought was good and ordered “I’m having fun this weekend with this” Jas giggled making Kim snort as he knew she wasn’t wrong with that much being said “I bet some of it won’t be even touched… when that happens let me know so I can come and eat it” he said making her nod with a laugh as the others arrived at the hotel and the gang got together in the room.

“Dessert not here yet, we ordered not long ago though” Kim explained making them nod as they sat down “Juleka, Kim tells me you might have figured out the weapon you want to train with?” she asked making the girl slowly not “The tonfa… like the ones with the inner blades you can pop out” she explained making Jas nod and write down “Cool, I actually want the bow staff… I read a bunch about monkey kings wielding a staff so I thought it would fit” Kim explained making Jas nod “It fits you both. Kim your more to fighting so having a more defensive weapon helps as for you Juleka, you like being hidden and striking at the right time” Jas explained making the two nod as Lila and Nino watched them talk about ninja weapons a little more before the sweets were brought in, it was then that Lila noticed how close they all were… and she almost destroyed that bond “What’s it like… training to be a ninja?” she asked making them turn to her in surprise to her words “Hard work… but it’s worth it” Ivan said making them all nod “Think… I could train with you guys?” Nino asked as Lila nodded too “Sure!” I’ll text you the hours and plan when we get back” Jas said making the two nods to her words “Lila’s scarf will be a dark red… burgundy red and Nino will have lime green” Jas then said as Mari wrote it down “What?” Nino asked “It’s for your scarf, we each get one of a certain color” Luka explained making the two then nod.

They all began to eat the wonderful desserts… without Caline even knowing what hell she threw her way at all, Adrien on the other hand was furious at how Jas refused him once again… he will try again during the weekend after asking miss Bustier to let Jas enjoy her weekend in Gotham before they return to Paris… who knows when he would see her again after she get’s expelled, Alya on the other hand was trying to get out of her problem with the blog she made behind Jasmine’s back “So what if we see the Wayne’s? nothing wrong with that” she mumbled to herself as she sat on her bed… she didn’t even care when Lila walked in to clean herself and take her things “Jasmine and Kagami invited me to stay in there room for the rest of our stay” she had said but Alya didn’t hear her at all and simply focused on what she was doing on her phone.

As everyone slept, Jas woke up due to a faint tapping at the window, and in peaked Robin who pointed to the roof, she nodded with a smile and quickly got dressed before going to follow him to find the bat family making her smile “Patrol night?” she asked making them “And we wanted you to join us” Red Robin said making her smile and nod as Batman handed her an earpiece “Hey Alfred” she said as the butler chuckled as she heard Titus faintly bark “It is good to hear you lady Jasmine” he said making her smile even more as she followed them “No knives?” Batman then asked making her smile “None!” she lied but he bought it as she then revealed one to her soulmate who rolled his eyes knowing she would be found out at some point during the night, it turns out that the patrol was very quiet and there was no fight happening at all “Lucky night I guess” Red Hood said as Jasmine giggled to them as they headed back to the hotel.

Once they arrived… Jasmine’s ears began to twitch “Someone followed us” she whispered making everyone move to fight… while Batman glared when he saw Jas pull out a knife “I’m not here to fight” a woman spoke from the shadow’s that was unknown to them… but Jasmine “Of course you would come… April Jones!” she growled as she threw the knife towards April who tossed it back to her as she walked over, she was well dressed from what they could tell “I’m not here to fight… I’m just here to give a message to Jas” she explained as Jasmine still growled “The only people who can call me Jas are my friends and family! And your neither April!” she said as Batman noticed how sad April’s eyes looked for a second “Anyways, I come here with a message for you. Raph asks you to answer his phone call next time he calls… he has something to say to you” she said making Jas laugh “Well tell him I don’t give a fuck. I’m not answering him so he can suck a big, black, dick for all I care!” she snapped as April took a step back and then pulled out a letter.

“It’s from Splinter… he didn’t want me to speak it so he asked me give this to you and wishes for you to read before doing anything with the letter” she said as she set down and then left, Jas growled as she walked away from the letter… as Robin picked it up “Habibti… you want to talk?” he asks her as he slips the letter in his belt without her seeing “I just… she’s the one who married the guy who smiled at me leaving Dami… I just hate her as much as my family” she explained making him look at her in silence, without another word he got her to her room, as she changed in the bathroom, Robin slipped the letter in her bags with the hopes she would at some point read it once back in Paris… but for now she deserved to rest from all of this happening to her, she got into bed where Kagami slept as Robin left the room, closing the window behind him he then joined the others “The letter?” Batman asked “In her things, I got the earpiece back too” he replied making his father nod in understanding to his son’s words “Those damn knives” he growled making Nightwing laugh at him as they left for home.

Jas woke up the next morning to order room service for her breakfast and then began getting ready for the day “Omelet’s here” Lila said making Jas walk over with a smile as Lila and Kagami then walked out to get there own breakfast, when they sat down, there teacher walked over “Is Jasmine not up yet? I need to talk to her about her last two days here” she explained as Kagami holds in an eye roll “I was planning to see her after breakfast… I can tell her if you want” Lila suggest making Caline smile and nod “Adrien and I spoke and I decided to let Jasmine enjoy her last two days here… but someone must be with her at all times from the class” she explained making Lila nod and text her once there teacher walked away “So I just need to be with someone? Third wheeling for a bit Kagami and Luka?” she said as she texted the two who agreed, then she texted Damian who was more then happy to hang out with her for the day.

Once everyone was ready, they all got going, of course Jas joined Luka and Kagami… but was actually going to leave them for Damian later on, it all worked out well in the end, she had fun with her soulmate, they did some window shopping, had lunch together even took some pictures before she had to head back to the hotel with the couple “I’ll see you tomorrow!” she said with a smile that made Damian’s heart sore into the sky, he did wonder about the letter… but that was up to Jas if she would read it or not in the end, when it was time for dinner, Jas texted Damian how they had room service because of the bad weather… Damian was certain she was smiling at the weather keeping them inside right now as she wrote that “Master Damian? Do you wish something to eat?” Alfred asked as he walked over to the teen. It wouldn’t be long before he goes to college… same for Jasmine and her friends.

All that was left was Sunday… and then Jas would leave for Paris, he knew that at some point he would be able to see her again, but for now he would need to wait until the time comes for them to see each other again, he decided that for Sunday he would make sure she enjoyed herself to the limit… no way was he going to let her be sad when it’s time for her to leave, he went to his room forgetting Alfred had spoken to him and went to work on a list of things they can do tomorrow, there was no way she would be bored… or bothered by those classmates who want her to do what she’s told by there teacher to feed someone’s greed, instead he would make her smile, laugh, blush and even scream of joy until the day ends… and she heads for Paris… yes, he will make that all happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm an idiot cause i just remembered that i wrote something in the previous chapter but didn't explain it.
> 
> So yes a bond can be broken without the mark being removed it's called unbonded meaning that the two with a mark connecting to the other didn't work out and connect making the marks glow for the bond strenghtening.
> 
> But it won't happen if the bond strengthening happened at least once... which Adrien doesn't know


	7. Adrien's screw up and Jasmine's answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien spoke to danger... An old enemy now knows everything on Jas... And she saves everyone.
> 
> Hun tells Jas something a traitor did.
> 
> But will everything be alright?

Adrien was so pissed right now; he tried a number of times to be with Jas but nothing was working and he was running out of time before being home where his father will more than likely making him return to homeschooling and maybe even dating Lila as neither had there marks yet, but he was ready to do anything to get his way… and soon his plan will work just the way he wanted it to happen, Alya was helping too well she was still upset with Nino leaving her but he knew that once there marks appear he will want to get back with Alya, but for now they were getting everything ready then during the day they were outside he was upset Jas wouldn’t be coming because she refused to agree to these amazing terms so when he saw Damian… he lied yeah but it was because the Wayne wasn’t meant to be with Jasmine he was!

Either way he got really mad and when he was alone he began to throw a fit, yelling about Jasmine Hamato should be his soulmate and then at some point marrying him and not Damian Wayne, it was then that I giant gorilla like man appeared and pinned him to the wall demanding answers about him, Jasmine and who he was with… when he didn’t answer at first, the man punched him which resulted in his injury and him lying by saying Damian did it to him with the hopes Jas would remove her mark, Adrien told the man everything, he was with Jas and there class on a trip to Gotham but tomorrow was there last day cause later on they were leaving, there hotel name… everything the man asked Adrien answered until the man grinned and walked away.

He didn’t tell Alya or anyone at all what he just went through, instead he kept it to himself thinking it wouldn’t that bad, since the man might not come back or anything… maybe he just want the info to talk to Jas as he was looking for her, when he got to her room, he covered the bruise with makeup so to hide it and not make anyone worry but Jasmine ended up thinking the punch was a lie and he was never harmed… making him lose his chance of telling her about the man, oh well he could tell her tomorrow, she needs to be with someone to go out so he could force her to be with him, miss Bustier agreed to him hanging out with Jas as she needed to fix things with the class and Adrien was nice enough to volunteer to be with her.

His parents called him demanding answers on why he would injure Lila like that, they explained that her hospital bill was sent to them as her mother demands they pay for it as it was Adrien who put her in the hospital in the first place, Adrien said he would take care of it and apologize to Lila so they don’t have to “_Saying sorry doesn’t fix everything Adrien! You snapped her wrist clean! Saying sorry isn’t going to fix it!_” Gabriel shouted as his wife took the phone “_Your father and I are very disappointed in you, so we decided to make you see a therapist when you get back… and pull you out of public school for a year or two_” Emilie explained making Adrien try to make them change their mind, saying he will do better, fix things with Lila but they didn’t move from their choice.

“_Were sorry Adrien, but this needs to be done. Were also taking over your bank account as we sent the money to the hospital from your account, Nathalie will keep it with her and will only let you buy what we agree you can get and she will get it for you… as your also on house arrest_” Emilie then said making Adrien beg to know why “_The Wayne’s lawyer called saying you have been trying to insult them and lied about the blood son of Bruce Wayne so there suing you… also for Anarka there saying that you have been trying to force Jasmine to agree to things for an Alya Cesaire or she will get expelled… even the school is planning to fire Caline for agreeing to what you planned_” Emilie added as she then said more will be explained when he gets home as she then hung up, he couldn’t believe it… he was losing everything, he already lost Jasmine to Damien, he now lost public school to Lila and Damien and he lost his freedom to Damien… he lost everything to Damien (he was actually pulled out of public school because Lila’s mother feared he might harm Lila again, he was going to return after a month of therapy but when principal Damocles was called by the Wayne lawyer he believe Adrien should come back after a year or two of therapy instead) he wasn’t going to see his friends anymore… or Jas.

Then his belief that the man would be back… would be flipped as wrong, what he didn’t know the man was actually the leader of the Purple Dragon’s Hun also someone who serves Oroku Saki or better known as the Shredder, Saki had wanted to find Jasmine since he was reported that her family exiled her, he believed that with her no longer part of her clan it would be easier to have her join the Foot and fight alongside him. Instead she was impossible to find, making him demand his men to find her and to bring her back to him only to find her at last in Gotham “_So your telling me she is in Gotham at the moment?_” Saki asked through the video chat as Hun nods “Yes, but she will be leaving tomorrow night… and heading back to Paris” he said with a grin.

Saki leans back in his seat with a grin “_So… she was hiding in Paris all this time, let us capture the ones she is close with in Gotham right now with her class… get her to agree to my deal and then release them_” Saki orders and then hangs up on Hun as he got to work on doing his mission for his boss, he first got his men to look into this Damian Wayne and where he lives and goes to with anyone else connected to him then more of his men located each of Jasmine’s classmates and teacher to figure out where each of them are… getting them closer in there plan “Soon, the little fox will work for master Shredder” Hun whispered with a grin on his face as he has one of his men track Jasmine down.

It wasn’t long before morning arrives and Hun had everything, he needed to begin his plan, when the whole Wayne family came out and into their cars, his man captured them and got them into the warehouse… minus Mar'i who was able to escape and the men decided to leave her be… while not knowing that she was going to try and find Jasmine, then there was her class, he decided to wait until Jasmine left the hotel before capturing the ones still at the hotel and the other’s out were to be captured when alone or in an alley… the plan would go just fine and there would be nothing to worry about after all “Everything must be perfect… master Shredder doesn’t allow failure” Hun said making his men nod and get going to get Jasmine’s class minus her as Hun would meet with her to give her a meet up location in exchange for her class and the Wayne family and their lives saved.

The problem in all of this is that Jasmine already felt like something bad was happening, Damian wasn’t answering her texts or calls making her wonder if something was wrong and then there was the fact that on the news the Wayne family except Mar'i Grayson was missing, no one knew where the little girl had gone but Jas had to go looking for her to figure out what happened, Kagami had nodded to her and so Jas ran out while ignoring Caline calling out to her to wait for someone to join her as she wasn’t allowed to leave the hotel without one of them… making the people who were staying or working at the hotel glare at her, Jas ran out and while passing by an alley she finds Mar'i who was scared and told her what happened to her family making Jasmine start to head back to the hotel to help Mar'i calm down in her room to explain how all of this happened to them so Jas can then start helping to rescue them.

“I see you found the little girl… little fox” Hun chuckled as Jasmine growls, little fox was the nickname Hun had given her when she first agreed on Saki’s deal to save her family, sometimes she would meet Hun to find out what she had to steal and or bring back the stolen item… she hated that nickname and often wanted to attack him but Saki warned her that if she did he would worsen someone’s condition at random who wasn’t saved yet so she did nothing, she looked over her shoulder to glare at him… now that she knew Hun was here, then it would only be a matter of time before Saki comes to see her and do who knows what as she was certain he wanted her for something which was the reason she left and hid… so he couldn’t push her to join his side.

“Be grateful Mar'i is with me… or I would have killed you on the spot” she growled to him but the giant gorilla man didn’t even flinch to her words, but she wasn’t wrong, she was powerful and he should be scared of her… if only he saw her in action and believed his men’s words from the start, even so Hun grinned to her “We got the Wayne’s and your little class at a warehouse on the docks, come there tonight… I got a deal for you from master Shredder” he said making her glare as he walked away, once he was gone, Jas looked around and then took Mar'i to the hotel where commissioner Gordon was already there questioning workers there about the missing class, when he saw Jas and Mar'i it relieved him as maybe the little girl will be able to help.

**How wrong he was…**

In the end Mar'i was in such a rush to flee and find Jas that she didn’t get a good look at who took her family, but Jasmine knew full well who it was… the Purple Dragon’s, dangerous criminal gang from New York, nothing like what he has seen in Gotham… so Jas was his best option at saving the Wayne family and her class, she explained that it was best if she went in to take them out and he with his men arrest them… she then warned him that there was a chance that Hun will demand a phone call and will call his boss who wanted her to work for him “And working for him… is like giving your soul to the devil” she said making Gordon nod to her words as he got some help, she turned to his daughter Barbara Gordon who was more than happy to keep an eye on Mar'i at the Wayne manor making Jas nod as then Alfred drove over.

A sigh of relief came out of Jas as she saw him come out of the car… and bring out a naginata “Master Bruce wanted to see further of your training but in weapons, as you no longer had the one you are familiar with he had one made for you” he explained as he handed it to Jas as he then helped Barbara who was in a wheelchair and Mar'i as Jas then entered the hotel to get changed in her ninja outfit, it had been two years since she was exiled from her family and so the outfit was a little more tight in some places so she would need to ask Mari to design her a new outfit to wear, she then tied her hair in a high ponytail but as a braid before walking out to find Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy… two of the Sirens which Selena as Catwoman is part of “We wanna help! Selena is our friend!” Harley explained making Jasmine nod “Just follow my orders and will be fine” she explained making the two woman’s nod and follow her to the rooftops.

They got going pretty quickly and she could tell Gordon and his team were following them, Jasmine explained to the two that needed to take care of knocking out the men outside the warehouse but get one to tell them which everyone was in, it was simple enough but they had to work together in order to get the answers they wanted, they landed on a roof near the docks, the many warehouse’s could be clearly seen but which one Hun had everyone in was to be found out soon, Harley and Ivy looked at Jasmine as she looked at the men down below “We need to know where Hun has them” she said making them both nod as they jumped and began grabbing some of them, demand the warehouse and when there not given the answer there knocked out and the girls try again with someone else.

It took a while but then, Harley signaled to Jas to come over, she did so in one jump “I got the location… we got this” she said making her nod as Ivy joined them, they followed Harley as they arrived at the warehouse Hun could be heard laughing in “I got a plan” Jas whispered making them look at her and nod as they would hear her out right now, once she was done talking, Harley nodded and moved quickly to be on top of the warehouse, while Ivy moved to the side where she would hidden but able to sneak into the warehouse once she got Hun out of it, once that was done she turned to Gordon who nodded to her… she nodded back and went straight to the double wooden doors of the warehouse… right before smashing them with her foot making Hun turn to her with a grin “I see you came alone… little fox” he purred making her glare at him for calling her that.

“You are so going to regret calling me that Hun… believe it” she spoke back as she looked towards the center of the warehouse where her class and the Wayne’s were, her friends all looked confident in her while Lila, Nino and the rest of the class were scared, as for Caline… she glared at her for not getting the police. The Wayne’s looked nervous about her but Damien was looking at her with a smile, Hun laughed at her at that moment “Please little fox… master Shredder want’s you to work for him, he knows the Hamato exiled you so just be grateful he’s giving you a home” he said making her raise a brow before laughing “Not happening you gorilla bitch” she growled as she then moved her footing… and vanished like the wind.

None of them knew where she was, her friends never knew how fast she was… but they would know soon enough, it was then that she appeared and her foot slammed into his back, Hun gasped as he was thrown out of the warehouse, and as Jasmine walked out… Ivy ran in to get everyone untied and to the police, Jas couldn’t help but smirk at how weak Hun really is “You really thought you could get me to agree to follow you? I told you to fear me and you laughed… now you will see why you should fear me” and with that she grinned in an insane way as all of a sudden a second tail appeared on her… she didn’t know it was there as she focused on beating up Hun for kidnapping her class and the Wayne’s… she had questions on how Hun knew about all of them “Who told you where we were staying!? Who told you about the Wayne’s!? Tell me Hun or Saki will have your head delivered to him!!” she shouted as she punched and kicked him, a few times he fought back but she quickly swung her new naginata to protect herself “You should ask one of your classmates… stupid of them to tell me” he laughed as he then vanished thanks to a smoke bomb.

So, it was one of her classmates? Not her friends, they knew who Hun was… but not Lila and Nino they didn’t know the full story so she would need to have her friends tell them, she turned and went straight to commissioner Gordon “My whole class minus, Luka, Juleka, Nathaniel, Kagami, Kim, Max, Mylène, Ivan, Marinette, Marc and Alix must be questioned… one of them told Hun of my location and of the Wayne’s which explains why he captured them” she explained making him nod as her class looked shocked while Caline… she just yelled “JASMINE HAMATO!! How dare you accuse your friends of telling anything!?” she demanded as Jas glared at her “Hun is many things… but a liar is not one of them, I have encountered him enough times to know that and so I know that someone I didn’t name encountered Hun and told him everything about me” she explained making Caline go pale, while no one noticed Adrien looking nervous.

This was all his fault, he told Hun everything and they were captured because of him… but why didn’t he say it was Adrien? He had no idea that it was because Hun didn’t see him or knew his name so Hun was going to make her guess “You should start by figuring out there locations yesterday when they all went out while I was a the hotel… might help” Jas offered making Gordon nod, if he could find out who was alone for just long enough to give Hun everything… they would figure out who started this, he did notice Adrien had a black eye, he should ask the class about it and figure out if he might have met Hun or not, either way they all had to be tired and so he got them all to the hotel where the Wayne’s claimed was closer.

Damian followed, Jas, Kagami and Lila to the room they were in “Why didn’t you name me and Nino?” Lila asked once the door closed behind them “Neither of you saw what Hun looks like… you also don’t know my whole story” she explained making Lila look down in shame, she should have put the dots together on that fact… then the question wouldn’t have been asked in the first place, even so Lila and Kagami were in the room until Luka asked his girlfriend if she wanted to stay in the room he was in, so she left them be with Lila on one bed while Damian shared Jasmine’s bed “How did Hun know about all of this so quickly?” Damian asked as Jas thought for a moment “Because Adrien told him” she answered making Lila turn to her “Why didn’t you tell the police officer?” she asked making Jas turn to her “Caline would have claimed she was disappointed in me for lying, the rest of the class would have claimed I was crazy and Adrien could have denied it, by doing this the police will figure out that Adrien was alone the longest and the black eye was done by Hun and Adrien lied about it” she explained making them nod.

Damian still felt awful, the day should have been him with his family coming to the hotel by surprise and he takes Jas out for the day, but it was all ruined in the end all because of Adrien, he was certain that Adrien and the class will claim that the black eye was his doing… and he was going to prove it was a lie, Lila was taking a shower while he was watching Jas examining her second tail “Did this ever happen?” he asked as she then turned to him and shakes her head “Never, this is very much new to me” she replied making him nod in understanding to her words “I’m sure your friends will figure it out soon enough” he said making her smile “I’m mad at you for slipping in his letter to me in my stuff” she said making Damian look at her in surprise.

“I thought you would only find it when you return to Paris” he whispered as she sighed while faintly giggling “I’m a fox, I could smell your, April’s and my father’s scent and found it with ease… so you shouldn’t hide these kinds of things from me” she explained as he slammed himself onto the bed with a groan making her giggle, she just couldn’t help but think he was being silly over this while she was of course still made with what he did behind her back… but she would forgive him quickly enough… she just wasn’t sure when it would happen “We should get some sleep… pretty sure the class will be mad at me for having the police question them or something” Jasmine then mumbled as Lila came out to get to bed.

That morning, Bruce woke up with his family and waited for the class to come get breakfast, Jas came in with Damian last “How could you!? We did nothing wrong to deserve this treatment!” Alya claimed as Bruce walked over “One of you spoke to Hun and told him about her location and connections and caused my family and I to be captured like the rest of you… so she has a right to have you be questioned” he explained as Alya walked away as Caline tried to walk over only Selina stops her and talks to her about the situation of blaming Jasmine who saved them in the first place, Jas sat with the Wayne’s and her friends to repeat her story to Nino and Lila as she knew they needed this info right now.

Of course both of them denied seeing him claiming to have been surprised to see him… but Adrien “He looked scared, he would look away or hide behind someone so he wouldn’t be seen” Nino had explained making Jas nod and Bruce call Gordon “Try and pressure Adrien Agreste… we think he might have met Hun but he might try to lie or deny it” he explained before hanging up on the man to let him get back to work, a while later Gordon came over with his men to get the students and Caline to be questioned about the day before they were captured, while the other’s hung out with the Wayne’s doing some walking, shopping and then training Mar'i at the mansion to get to know more about ninjutsu while the gang watched Jas teach her “But why would Adrien tell him? Didn’t he know about the gang?” Kory asked as Mari nodded “Jas told us about the Purple Dragon’s but the others always ignored her warnings over Lila’s stories so in a way any of them could have seen him and told him everything and not remember her warnings” she explained as Jas walked over with the little girl.

“Mar'i is doing really great. I think I might be able to teach her more? What do you think?” she asked making Dick and Kory look at one another before turning back to Jas with a smile “It’s up to you. You’re her teacher so you decide what’s best” he said making her nod and say that if they ever come to Paris or if she came back to Gotham she would teach Mar'i more then, they all agreed to the plan as she then had her friends get ready for there training session “Hajime!” she yelled making them begin fighting, Damian was amazed at how well his soulmate’s friends were doing in training while Mar'i looked excited to be able to do the same thing they were doing, all those kicks, punches, jumps, blocks and flips were amazing to her.

Jason knew very well that learning ninjutsu would help him during patrol, all of the things they could do, there skills and the very thing they each do was amazing and he wants to do them too, at times Jas would do a surprise attack on one of her friends, some were able to reflect her attack with ease while other tumbled and fell, Damian would at times frowned at something one of them did thinking it was done right or they weren’t positioned correctly… some didn’t even have the right footing which made him want to get up and correct them completely with how irritating it was, in the end he controlled himself and training was over so with her friends and Mar'i they took a shower before heading back to the hotel to talk and relax.

When they arrived, it wasn’t long before her class got back to the hotel, Lila and Nino went over to the group to tell them what happened, the rest of the group glared at Jas as they went to there rooms while Caline looked at her and then did the same “It was so weird, they asked me if I was with anyone and when replied yes and that I was with Nino, Mylène and Ivan they just let me go” Lila explained as Nino nodded that he did the same as Chloe and Sabrina then walked over “Same here, I told I was at first with Sabrina and Adrien, when they asked me why at first I told them that the three of us went into a store and then when we got out Adrien wasn’t there. So, they asked if Adrien was gone for long and I told them for about close to an hour and then they let us go” Chloe explained making Jas nod.

“This means they now have everyone who was alone, they might try to estimate how long it would take for someone to tell Hun everything and then question those who had the time further to get answers” Damian claimed as Sabrina sighed “They did, Adrien was called back in for further questioning, miss Bustier refused but that Gordon man claimed that Adrien was the only one who had the longest time alone and enough time to tell Hun everything… by the time he came out he was crying, the man came to explain that it was confirmed that Adrien spoke to Hun in the end” she explained making them nod “Adrien will be in deep trouble now” Jas said as Bruce stood and made a few calls as Chloe then did the same “I’m calling his parents and the school about all of this… also… think Sabrina and I could join in your training?” Chloe asked and once Jas nodded, she walked away… while Jas decided that Chloe’s mask would be golden yellow and Sabrina’s would be peach.


	8. Preparing for the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation over, bad classmates gone back to Paris, Jasmine might still be kicked out of school sure... But at least she was going to attend the Wayne gala as Damian's date right?
> 
> And yet... Why are people still after her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sorry for the lack of updates!
> 
> Kind of wasn't getting much ideas to continue so I was a little stuck but i'm back and will be continuing updating these fics as soon as possible!

Once the investigation was finished, the class was offered to stay for the month “The Wayne gala is at the end of the month and I wish for you to attend… however I suggest you call your parent’s to see if they would rather have you return home after the kidnapping incident” Bruce explained making them nod in understanding, Rose was asked to return home as while she did want to stay for the gala… she was still frightened from the kidnapping, Adrien was forced home as his parents took the offer of making him come home, Jasmine and her friends were allowed to stay since they knew how to fight while Lila, Nino, Sabrina and Chloe were told they could stay but to stay close to Jasmine and to train under her.

Alya was the only one who lied, her parents wanted her home but she lied to them that she was safe and then lied to Bruce saying they were allowing her to stay, Jas secretly called the school to have them inform Alya’s parents that she lied to them about any sort of promises she claimed Bruce made, they called Alya to yell at her while Jas told Bruce how Alya lied, Caline Bustier went to yell at Jasmine only for Dick to stop her “The school also want’s you to return with them… since you are an adult and all and the school want’s to talk to you about a few things” he explained to her as the teacher went pale since she was certain she was found out about her teachings permit actually being destroyed after what happened at the previous school she worked at.

Even so she packed her things and with the three students who were being forced to return to Paris left, Jasmine was happy with that much being taken care of as they group was able to relax together without needing to watch the idiots, the gang was now able to relax and have some fun together by going around the city and looking around the places they wanted to go for fun “I can’t wait to see Poison Ivy’s garden! I saw that she walks there to care for the plant and no one can be there when that happens and there are rules and if you break one… not even the police will stop her” Chloe explained making them nod in understanding “It is only for her to show what is her’s and she is willing to go far to protect what she loves” Kagami explained making Jas smile.

The gang was in a bus with Damian and Dick, the two were taking them to the garden for a bit before they do some shopping, after the rescue mission both Ivy and Harley wanted to meet Jasmine once again and get to know her better, so they had planned for the group to head towards the garden while the two girls planned everything for the day, of course Damian was more focused on his mark, it now had a second tail lining to represent Jasmine’s two tails… he wondered if more was to come, but instead of thinking about it further, he was going to focus on his soulmate and making sure that she and her friends had fun for the month and then be with her at the gala, when the parked by the garden, Jas rushed out since Harley was calling her out.

“You little cutie! Ivy don’t you think she’s a cutie!?” Harley asked as Jasmine’s friends got out of the bus with Damian and Dick, Jasmine was wearing a kimono style top that Kagami brought with her with some jeans, she had her ears and tails out making Damian understand why Harley would call her cute, they all got going in looking around the place with Ivy walking next to Jas who was asking her questions about the plants she had “If you want, I can give you one or two plants to bring back with you to Paris” Ivy offered as Jasmine looked happy and excited at her words, they began to look around together for a bit until ivy and Harley decided to surprise Jasmine with two plants for her to take back to Paris with her, the group went around and even cared for some of the plants before leaving to go have lunch and do some shopping, Damian decided that Jasmine deserved to look expensive and glamorous so he took her to a store Selina enjoyed going in at times to shop for dresses.

At first, she refused to go in since it was expansive… and she saw the tag of one dress being in the thousand-dollar prices, but then a lady came over and recognized Damian “I want you to find her the perfect dress for the Wayne gala. Make sure it screams her and fits her… and the price doesn’t matter, if you know of a jewelry store that will fit with the dress then let me know and we will head there next, same for the shoes” he explained making the lady nod as she took Jasmine away to a changing room to be measured and then pushed inside to wait for her first dress to try on, she was mad with him that was certain… but he wanted her to be the spotlight of attention and to make others back off on him.

It took a while and many dresses before the woman at last found the right dress for Jasmine (and that she actually didn’t want to glare at the woman who was pushing her to at least try on the previous dresses that she knew she didn’t like) it was beautiful red front slit dress with a Chinese style upper half with a heart shaped hole to her chest with her lower back being seen to let her tails out, when Jasmine walked, her left leg would be revealed because of the slit in the dress, Damian was surprised at it, she looked so amazing in the dress, now they had to get the shoes and jewelry, after paying the lady revealed that she knew of a shoe store that would have something for her but no jewelry store… leaving them on their own for that part.

They found some nice small black heel shoes for her to wear, she liked them and couldn’t wait now to wear them with the dress… all that was left was jewelry, they spotted a kiosk called Mia and decided to check it out and much to there surprise… they found what they needed, they went first for a gold bead anklet for her to wear on her left ankle, next was a gold stainless cz disk necklace, then a gold stainless heart charm bracelet, a gold stellar ring and then a pair of gold stainless triangle cz huggie earrings, he did buy her a pink gold stainless steel MOP watch in secret but he was certain she would like it very much, they joined the group outside since people were talking about Damian being with a two tailed fox girl and they didn’t want it to get worse right now so they headed back to the hotel to order some room service and to relax a bit.

The gang was together in Jasmine and now Lila’s room since they completely changed the room settings for them (Mylène is with Ivan, Sabrina stays with Chloe, Luka is with Kagami, Marc is with Nathaniel, Juleka is with Alix, Nino is with Max and Mari and Kim are alone in there own rooms) none of them minded but some of them did wish the rooms were set in a different way… with them each with a soulmate for themselves, Kim and Mari didn’t mind since they both could call there soulmates and not bother there roommate, Jasmine was having fun with her friends talking about training and going back at the Wayne mansion to train when Jas froze “God fucking!” she hissed as she stomped out of the room with the gang minus Lila, Nino, Chloe and Sabrina rushed out to go after her… they knew what was wrong to make her like this.

**They had an unwanted guest of hers.**

None of them were excited to see who was here to see Jas… but they knew she had something negative to say to the one who came to see her, they followed her to the entrance where they found her glaring at a young girl, she looked around there age with purple hair tied in pigtails and a few piercings on her face, the girl tried to speak but Jasmine didn’t look to want to give the purple haired girl a chance, heck they knew not to try to get into this since it wasn’t connected them at all right now, Jasmine was just yelling in anger while expressing all kinds of things, Mari was certain that Damian was very much needed to calm there friend down and quickly contacted him about the situation before hanging as the girl slowly walked out of the hotel while Jas stomped back to her room.

There was silence for a moment, none of them knew for certain but they believed that right now… it was for the best to leave Jas alone for Damian to help, as they each go to there rooms, Lila of course goes to Mari’s room for the night to give Jasmine some space, Damian arrives and goes in to find Jas on the floor growling in anger, he slowly walked over to her as she looked to get tense at moments as he walked closer “Let’s get into bed for a bit” he offered making her look at him and slowly stood up to join him in bed, she slowly curled up in his arms making her sigh in relief at that moment… he was quiet as she laid on top of him “Mari said someone came to speak to you” he said making her sigh and nod, she explained that the girl’s name is Angel, her brother’s helped her out from going down a dark path and has been helping them for some time now.

“She came here because of the letter, my “father” wants an answer from me to return home to talk so she came to pick me up now that they know I’m here… but the fact I wasn’t willing to follow her and simply yelled at her… she claimed that he wants me to call him at least so I snapped and claimed that I wished her would drop dead, she left after that” she explained making him nod in understanding, he didn’t say anything after that and just held her in his arms as she slowly drifted to sleep there, his phone vibrated so he pulled it out to find that Jason was texting to see what was going on, with a sigh he called him “I’m whispering because Jasmine is sleeping right now and I don’t want her to wake up” he explained making Jason understand as he placed Damian on speaker “_What made you go see her?_” his father asked making Damian repeat what she told him earlier.

“_So, what should we do? She doesn’t deserve to live this_” Dick said making Damian sigh “I’m not sure, I think she simply wishes to enjoy her time here in Gotham with us until she needs to return to Paris” he explained making them talk quietly, of course there not sure on how to help him with Jasmine and her friends… but they still wanted to help out even just a little bit, so Damian promised them to messaged them if he got an idea if they agreed to talk through there group chat, once Damian hung up… he began to wonder on how to help lift Jasmine’s spirit whit what just happened to her, he couldn’t let her suffer and he didn’t want her to be alone to get mad because her old family is trying to pull her back to them and possibly take her away from him, so he then got back on his phone to try and find something for just the two of them to do together “Get some sleep Damian” he looked down to find Jasmine with half opened eyes that looked slightly clouded from the sleep, he smiled at her with a faint chuckle “Want to take a walk with Titus and Mar'i?” he asked making Jas smile “Yeah… I miss that sweet girl” she replied making him smile as he then moved to hold her in bed as they drifted to sleep together.

While of course, both of them were sleeping… what they didn’t know was that someone was watching them… Oroku Karai to be exact, she had been watching them while waiting for the two to drift to sleep for the perfect moment to capture Jasmine and take her back to her father “Give it up… you won’t get her” Karai turned with her katana out when the voice began to speak “Show yourself!” she ordered back while looking around and slowly moving, still no one came forth on her demand “I believe that now is not the correct time to meet… but I do warn you that if you try anything on my little _Kitsune_… I will have no choice but to kill you” the voice said and then Karai was all alone, she knew that for now she would need to keep away from her target for now… but she did wonder who this _Kitsune_ is.

After a while, Damian woke up to a tap on the window, he turned to find Nightwing there and slowly moved to open the window “What is it?” he asked in a whisper as Dick went into the room “Red Hood reported to have seen someone a few roofs away from here… he thinks the person might have been watching the room here” he explained as Damian’s eyes widen as he turned towards Jas who was still sleeping “Red Robin thought the same thing, that maybe the person Red Hood saw is targeting Jasmine… but before he could get closer he saw the person looking around and talking… like someone else was there before making a call and then leaving the roof” Dick explained making Damian wonder what is going on.

“But who was it? Is it someone who is connected to them?” Damian asked thinking about Jasmine’s old family and her enemies, any of them could have been on that roof… but it would be impossible for now to know unless they had a picture of the person for Jas to see “Which roof?” they both turned to Jas who was sitting up in bed “Jasmine, go back to sleep will take care of it” Nightwing said making her sigh “If you take me to the roof I can sniff around and figure out who was there” she explained making there eyes widen before Nightwing nodded and moved to pick her up “Will be back soon Damian” he promised before leaving the room with Jasmine, Nightwing contacted the others to let them know of the plan with Jasmine making Red Hood be near the roof edge “Right over there if I’m right” he said making Jas nod as she began to sniff around the roof… before freezing and begin to growl “Karai” she growled making their eyes widen.

That was a new name “She’s Shredder’s daughter” she explained making their eyes widen, from what they were told Shredder wasn’t someone to under judge at first glance, he was strong and Hun worked for him “For now she’s gone, I sadly can’t figure out who spoke to her… the scent was being hidden” she then explained making them nod in understanding, with the info she gave them, Nightwing took her back to her hotel room where Damian waited “We got everything she could get us” he said making Damian nod as Nightwing then left them be for the rest of the night, he didn’t ask her who was on the roof and instead let her get some well deserved sleep… she was so going to need it with everything that just happened and he wasn’t going to let anyone bother her or keep Jasmine away from that sleep.

When morning came, Damian made a quick call to the front desk to not have anyone come up to the room… the fact that Jas was still sleeping told him she needed some more time to sleep before doing anything else and he wanted to give her that, then he contacted her friends through there group chat and explained that Jasmine was still sleeping and to enjoy the day without them and then contacted his family to inform them of the same thing, both groups were considerate and allowed Damian to relax and watch over his soulmate as she slept, the fact that her old family was trying to pull her back to them and her enemies were trying to force her to join them… he worried something bad would happen in the end because of that, he thought about looking at her things and remembered the weapon she had with her during her rescue mission.

“Maybe Marinette could help” he mumbled as he then quickly messaged her to see if they could talk about a new outfit for Jasmine… and then added Kagami to help, the fact that the two girls knew almost everything about Jasmine, it shouldn’t be hard to make her something to wear, when the two girls came into the room, Jasmine was still sleeping… only this time she was holding one tail almost like a body pillow while the other was slightly around Damian’s waist “Looks like she want’s you close” Kagami said as she and Mari sat on the other bed and began to show him some ideas Mari had with some designs Kagami made some time back.

“I was thinking of a design that would fit her well but at the same time not remind her of her old family… since they did hurt her pretty badly” Mari explained while showing them a few ideas she had, Damian looked a few over and began to half listen to Marinette as she explained the types of fabric she was planning to choose from to make the outfit… the other half was thinking about how good and or bad the fabric she was thinking of using were while thinking about perfect quality fabrics he was planning to order to make one or two of these outfits “There should be a sort of design on the outfit… to represent her and your team… or clan would be better to call you?” he spoke making the two girls look at him confused “Your all training under her, she treats you the same way you do to her: a family” he explained making them nod in agreement to his words as they quietly kept going until they were done planning, redrawing, ordering and confirming the final designs.

Jas woke up an hour later, the gang was out for the day to do some shopping for something to wear or in Mari’s case make for the gala, Damian watched as she sat up and then moved to the bathroom to take a shower “Where is everyone?” she called out as he responded to her question “Did anyone call or text me while I was sleeping?” she then asked as he turned to her phone… it wasn’t even on, so he turned it on and waited for it be good to be used and took a look “You have three calls from Raph, then Mari texted saying she was going to make you your dress since you need something better with your two tails” he explained as she walked out in a towel with a nod, she then walked over to her things while looking slightly angered at the sound of one of her brother’s names “Did he leave a message?” she asked while looking over her shoulder to look at him as Damian shakes his head no “Nothing” he replied making her nod as she pulled out a few items and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

“Was there something you wanted to do?” she asked in a muffled voice due to the door being closed at the moment, Damian thought about it for a moment as she came back out dressed as he then shakes his head “I don’t mind going out with you to eat though” he said making her smile and nod, they then went out to a nice little café not too far from the hotel, they ordered something once inside and at the counter and then sat down as they waited for there order to be ready after Damian paid for it “This is nice… better then back in New York” she mumbled making Damian wonder how bad things were in New York for her to say something like that.

A lady then came over with a tray that carried there orders and began setting them down before them respectively on who ordered what, she smiled and then walked away to take care of another table that needed to be cleaned… Damian then noticed how Jasmine was looking outside, her eyes looked to be looking for something “Trying to see if anyone from New York is here?” he asked as she then turned to look at him in slight surprise and then nodded “Yeah, sorry about that… after April came that night, encountering Casey, Hun taking you guys as hostages, Karai watching and now Angel… it’s only a matter of time before one of my brother’s or my old father comes here to speak with me” she explained making him nod in understanding “And you don’t want to see them because you don’t know how you might react to it” he said making her nod in shame.

“To be completely honest… I’m scared to see them because I know that if they say that there sorry for what happened and beg me to come home… I will go home with them, I want to be strong and scream at them, hit them and even make them suffer from what they did to me” she then said as she ate her meal while he drank his coffee, there was a silence between them for a moment but Damian was certain she had more to say but was keeping quiet because of what it was about “Tell me about my mother when you met” he said making her look at him with a soft smile “She saw the whole plan the Foot was doing around my family and I, she tried to help protect me but she failed and was sorry so she wanted me to find a new start in life outside of New York so she sent me to Paris… saying that she was certain the answer was there and I guess she was right” she explained as she sipped her hot cocoa.

Damian never saw this side of his mother before… maybe it didn’t exist, but the fact Jas claimed it was real… he would need to actually see it himself, but for now he was uncertain of the day he would see her again so he was determined to enjoy his time with his soulmate until they need to part ways, he did want to ask her more questions… but he saw how something had caught her eyes all of a sudden and from the look of it… she wasn’t too happy about what it was she saw “Were not going back to the hotel just yet” she said making him nod, they finished eating and then walked out “I need to be measured for my suit… we can look at a dress for you to wear if Marinette can’t make yours in time” he said making her nod “I think it’s best if she focused on making her’s… I don’t want her to stay awake at night making all our outfits for the gala” she replied making him nod in understanding as she texted her friends.

Of course Marinette was more then understanding on Jasmine’s desire to buy herself a dress and not have her friend make it “I really don’t want her to drink a bunch of coffee just to finish everything” she added making Damian smile as they walked into the store where a man quickly moved to take Damian’s measurements while taking notes on what he wanted, Jasmine looked around the place to look at the colored ties, bows and pocket hankies making her wonder what Damian was going for… then again he was more of a simple and clean person so there was a chance none of them were going to be picked by him, she then noticed a pocket hanky, it was white but it had a beautiful red rose patterns with two or three green leaves around it making her wonder about it for a moment before she heard Damian thanking the man making her know that it was time to leave.

They walked around for a bit until they arrived to a store that looked to have a few nice dresses, she started looking at them for a bit while Damian spoke to a worker about something, she was looked at a few dresses when her eyes landed on a Chinese dress, the back was open so her tails would be out so people can see them, the dress was also black with a beautiful red rose design with a green dragon with a few golden leaves by some roses, she really wanted to try it on right now… Damian then walked over with a worker who went towards a line of clothes to pull out the very dress she was looking at in her size and guided her to a changing room to try it on “Let me know if you need any help” she said and then walked away to help a customer pay.

After putting the dress on, Jas looked herself over in the mirror with a smile, she really looked amazing in that dress… and for her to not get it to wear at the gala, she then took it off, got dressed once again and came out of the dressing room with a smile “You like it?” he asked making her smile and nod to him “Then I’ll pay” he then said as Damian took the dress to pay, once that was done, they went around to look for some shoes and other things for her to wear for the gala night, after that the two simply walked around until they both agreed that it was time to head back to the hotel… luckily whatever Jasmine saw wasn’t there and it made her feel relieved as they got into the room “What did you see anyway?” he asked making her turn to him and sigh “It was one of my brother’s… I guess they decided to try and find me here and since I wasn’t in the building, they couldn’t figure out much about my location” she explained making him nod.

It might also be the fact with her bags being different from when they last saw her… but he could be wrong about that little part, so for now he decided to wait until she opened up to him further about all of this… he could tell that there was more that she was keeping from him and with her being in Gotham for the gala well he had a bunch of time to get closer to her than ever before in the end so for now he would be there for her “Could I maybe… brush your tails?” he asked making Jasmine look at him in slight surprise before smiling “Sure” she replied as she went into her bags to pull out a brush which he gratefully took in hand and began to brush one of her tails once they sat down on her bed in the room in silence.


	9. Hamato come to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Hamato clan to appear... But how will that be going?

Days went by and the gang was having the time of there lives together in Gotham, Bruce wanted them to still tour around so he had his kids show them around… with Damian and Jonathan tagging along to be with there soulmates of course, the boy was happy to meet Marinette at last and the two quickly so the two ended up taking a few days before the gala night to get closer so the others decided that they wanted to enjoy themselves by taking pictures around Gotham so Damian decided to take Jas on a date, now that Adrien wasn’t there to bother them and Alya wasn’t going to try and force them into anything… the two had a bunch of fun together.

Of course Damian would never admit that he smiled the whole time, and Jasmine would claim she didn’t have any proof that he did on her phone… but while they did take a few pictures and filmed themselves… there was no way they would show anything that would tell them that Damian did smile in the end, there were also times when the bat team thought Karai or a dark figure was close to the hotel Jasmine and her friends were staying at, this made them watch what would happen and then try to do a chase… but they ended up always with nothing in the end which wasn’t easy for them at all but all they could do now was wait to see what might happen next.

“By the way” Damian said quietly, he was with Jasmine on a double date with Jonathan and Marinette, the group thought it was a good idea and right now things were going pretty well for now… but Jas looked tense about something “Yeah?” Jas asked as she looked at him “Are you alright? I noticed you were looking around a bit earlier” he explained as Jon came into the conversation “I noticed that too!” he chirped making her sigh as Mari lightly touched her right shoulder “I feel like we're being watched… well more like I’m being watched” she explained making their eyes widen as they look around too.

“Don’t bother, every time I look around, I can’t find the one watching me and after a while there gone… this person is good at hiding there ki” she said making them look at her confused “Ki? As in our spiritual energy?” Damian asked making her nod “I can sense everyone’s ki around me… but this person hides there’s to make it like there not there” she explained further making them nod and then keep going with there date, they had fun and of course they were still being watched by someone… no idea on who it was of course which sucks to them badly but they still had a great time, Damian and Jasmine did enjoy the moment Mari and Jon’s mark began to glow and they were certain the same was felt the other way around but they didn’t care right now.

They got back to the hotel with smiles on there faces… until Jasmine and Damian glared at the sight of April Jones waiting there “Jasmine! I was wondering when you would come back” she said with a smile… but Jas didn’t care, she simply growled and went into the hotel while ignoring April’s request of her calling her family for once, with that failed April turned to the group and noticed Damian “I hope we meet at the gala mister Wayne” she said and with that left in the cab she got herself as Damian cursed in a few different languages he learned over time “Damn… when Bruce said Jasmine had family problems… this wasn’t what I had in mind” Jon said as Damian rushed inside while Mari explained to him the whole story.

He got into the room to find her in bed growling like an animal… he was certain she was pissed right now more than ever “She’s going to be at the gala… I’ll have the others keep an eye on her to stay away from her the whole time” he promised as she then slowly calmed down and looked at him “Really? They’ll make sure she isn’t near us?” she asked as he nodded and walked over to her “Yes, so just relax and get excited for it instead of getting mad at her” he whispered making Jasmine smile and nod to his words as they kissed quickly before she went to take a shower while Damian made a quick call about the situation they were in connected to April Jones.

Of course his father agrees that if April does speak to Jasmine… there was chance her night would be ruined and there was no way that they were going to let that girl do that “_Will each wear an earpiece to keep in contact, if one of us see April getting close to Damian and Jasmine you must get April’s attention at all cost_” Bruce decided making them all agree to the plan, Damian had gotten back to the manor to have a meeting with everyone about April and her being at the gala that was only in two days… and since he didn’t want his soulmate to be sad right before she would leave Gotham for who knows how long well they had to make a plan.

Damian was back in his room after that little meeting, he really couldn’t believe this girl wasn’t going to give up on Jasmine right now, he only wanted her to be happy and right now she wasn’t letting it happen… he picked up his phone wondering what he should do and then got an idea, he quickly got to work and hoped that with the money he spent… it would be ready by the gala night “I hope this works angel” he whispered as he then texted her a goodnight before turning in for the night, since there was no patrol and there hadn’t been any sighting of anyone getting close to the hotel, the Wayne’s were able to get some sleep that night.

**Or so they thought.**

It turns out that the figure was none other then Raphael Hamato… Jasmine’s second brother, after a number of failed phone calls he decided to come to Gotham himself after April told them there sister was in Gotham, he knew which hotel she was staying at and now knew her room… now he just had to get in, swiftly he got to her room window and looked in as best he could with the curtain blocking his sight, he couldn’t faintly see that she was sleeping so with that he quietly unlocked her window and snuck in “You were always terrible at infiltration” he jumped at the sight of his sister standing in the center of the room “Seriously? No of course not, you only care about what you want so no you wouldn’t have looked around the room to see I was actually standing and that in my bed was actually the pillows from the other bed” she explained with a sigh.

Raph couldn’t believe it… he really has lost his touch as a ninja, ever since his little sister was exiled from there clan… he hasn’t been himself, same for his brother’s, each of them had lost someone they loved and couldn’t do there usual routines, Leo wouldn’t train anymore… simply lays in bed all day because there little sister wasn’t there to watch him and cheer him on while training with a new move, Donnie no longer was in his lab since Jas wasn’t there to watch him and bother him until he lets her test out his new invention, Mikey always ordered them food now and had someone else get it… no longer having the desire to cook for them since Jas wasn’t there to taste his work and Raph… he didn’t do anything, no longer would he work on his bike so he could then give Jasmine a ride, no more training either… they all did nothing really.

So with that, Donnie decided they had to try and find her and so he got to work on hacking any possible camera in the city to try and get a glance of her and figure out where she went and then keep an eye on her from there… but no luck, for some time after that they simply did nothing and there father became sick, he felt guilty for his choice of actions and now his health wasn’t doing well… but then April told them she was in Gotham so Raph tried calling her only to be ignored, and then here he was, in Gotham, sneaking into his little sister’s hotel room at night… and his sister looked ready to kill him right now as he noticed something “Ya have… two tails?” he asked making her roll her eyes.

“Came after I beat up Hun cause one of my stupid classmates spoke to him about me and then lead the class to be captured by him in exchange of trying to get me to work for Shredder since I wasn’t a Hamato anymore” she explained making his eyes widen… Hun is in Gotham? Even so now wasn’t the time to think about that gorilla man, he had to talk with his sister “I need ta talk ta ya” he said but his sister didn’t look interested “And I wanted to explain myself, but was given I the chance to? No, I was ignored… so I’m ignoring you” she snapped making him look down in shame, he never did think about that when they saw her that night, once some of them recovered they wondered why she was going out at night… they didn’t think about how she was the one saving them from the start.

He then looked up to find his sister putting the pillows back to there right place on the second bed “Leave now, I have nothing to say to you and nothing you say will make me go back to the lair where no one want’s me” she said as she then went into the bathroom to do something, Raph was stuck at that moment, with his sister not wanting to talk… he had no choice but to do as she said, he was just about to leave when he saw the notepad on the desk, he decided to write something down for her and then he would leave… once done he turned a glance at the bathroom door and went over to faintly knock “I’m really sorry for faillin’ ya sis” he said and then left the room to get into the alley near the hotel and get back home to the lair.

Jas waited three minutes before leaving the bathroom, she closed the window and noticed the note he wrote to her… her heart was telling her to read it but her mind was telling her to stay angry and destroy it… so she went and read it instead, she walked over and skimmed over the note that Raphael wrote to her before leaving for New York… and she then began to cry, the note was him apologizing for himself and his brother’s and father, after she left they realized how boring there days were without her by there side, because of that they decided to try and find her in order to fix there mistake of exiling her and hope to be able to become a family once again with her… but they couldn’t find her at all and lost hope, until April discovered she was in Gotham which gave them the chance to try and talk to her again… and then he came to see her, and sadly failed to talk to her about everything, he accepted that she wouldn’t forgive them or talk to them but he was happy to have seen her once again.

She couldn’t keep the tears in, after such a long time of wishing to be allowed back in with her family… she threw it away because of how things went in the end, she didn’t really know what to do at the moment, she wanted to go after Raph so badly but knowing him he was on his bike… but she had to try, opening her window she jumped to the roof and began to dash while trying to locate her brother as she jumped from roof to roof, she didn’t know Gotham well but she was still pretty fast when she needed to be… it was then she saw it, a familiar red bike with a strange figure riding on it… that was her brother Raph, now she just had to get to him quickly, she kept following him until she felt someone was following her.

Looking behind her… it was Karai, she quickly moved to the roof across the street when Raph looked up and saw her, he was surprised she would come after him… and then he saw Karai chasing her, he acted quickly and parked his bike in an alley, then sent a text to Donnie to track him and have Leo and Mikey drive with him to his location with there weapons before jumping to the roof to join her, Karai had pulled out her katana to start fighting Jas without a second thought, she had the advantage since Jasmine didn’t have a weapon… but she knew how to fight without one really so this would be easy in the end, with that in mind they began to fight, Raph tried to find them since the two girls were away from the roof he jumped to.

The two were fighting with someone cheating, Karai was using the dust around to give Jasmine faint cuts on her body… and then gave her a deep one in her left side “JAS!” Raph shouted in horror as she fell to her knees “Angel!?” Robin exclaimed in shock as he and the team arrived on the scene, when he saw the giant turtle he decided to asks questions later as three more then arrived on the scene… as a sheeted katana was thrown to Jasmine, the girl was slightly confused at the moment as she noticed she had a third tail… but that could wait, she looked at the katana and her eyes widen as she knew what it was and quickly grabbed it with her right hand to pull it out with her left as she stood back up on trembling legs “You think you can defeat me in your condition? Don’t make me laugh and surrender to me and work for my father” Karai hissed as Jasmine pulled the blade out.

**And slashes a faint but clean gash in Karai’s stomach…**

Everyone’s eyes were wide at Jasmine… because of her new look that is, first there was the dark aura around her that was moving like flames, some of it was shaped like wings and horns on her, her eyes were still brown but the white was red and then there was her tails… there were four of them now, Karai fell to the floor and tried to get up but Jasmine had the tip of the blade of her weapon at her face “**I suggest you leave… or else I will send your head to Shredder**” her voice was dark and demonic… but she sounded in control the whole time, Karai threw a smoke pallet and used it to vanish, once gone Jasmine sheeted the katana making the dark aura vanish… while she fell to her knees once more, Robin rushed to her side to try and stop the bleeding as she fainted from the loss of blood… but she needed medical help now “Let me look at her” Donatello said as he looked at the injury, Batman then decided to take them to the Batcave where they would be able to take care of her injuries… he knew they had no choice right now.

When Jasmine opened her eyes, it was to a beeping sound, a faint pain in her side and a hand holding her own… she slowly turned her head to find her father Splinter resting by her side… in the Batcave, guess Bruce had a lot to explain to them, even so she had to get up and figure out a few things “We gave you a blood transfusion after cleaning and stitching your wound, the other cuts you have are treated and everything is already healing pretty well” she turned to see Damian outside his Robin suit making her smile as he walked over “Guess I scared you a bit” she whispered as he rolled his eyes “Maybe just a little bit” he mumbled making her giggle as she stood up “I’m gonna take a shower and then you can rewrap my injuries?” she suggested as he nodded and helped her out of the cave and up to the manor.

He took her to his room where he handed her one of his shirts and boxers to wear for now “Selina will more then likely have a field day with shopping for you tomorrow morning” he said making her smile as she got into his bathroom for a shower… the water felt amazing on her skin as she got to work on cleaning herself while being careful on her injuries, looking over the injuries she gained… she noticed some were gone already, could it be because of the fact she’s a fox? She couldn’t be so sure about that so she decided to ignore it and focus on her main task for now as she then finished up and then got out of the shower to dry herself so Damian can wrap her up.

When she walked out, Damian was on her phone talking to one of her friends “Hand it over” she said making him nod and pass her the phone as he moved to wrap her side up as she saw it was Mari calling “Mari I promise I’m fine, my brother Raphael came to talk… and I ended up going after him which got me followed by Karai and almost killed” she explained making Marinette sigh and repeat her words to the others “_Luka want’ to know if you're doing okay? I mean it is your brother_” she explained making Jasmine look at the time and sigh “Look, I promise I’m fine… but it’s late so I’m going to get some sleep and will all talk together tomorrow in my room alright?” she asked as Mari agreed and so she hung up “Well this is going to be a crazy story to tell them” she mumbled as Damian snorted “You're telling me” he said making her huff.

“By the way… I know I had a katana, where did you put it?” she asked as she turned to face him once he was done, Damian looked away for a moment “Father has it, he wasn’t sure about the weapon so he took it to the Justice League to have it researched there… once we find out more about it and we deem it safe then he will return it to you” he explained making her nod in understanding, it actually made sense for the katana to not be back with her in the first place, for now she would wait until the league decides the fate of the weapon and for now she will focus on what is happening around… her old family being back and her needing to explain to her friends everything… there was going to be so much talking for her.


End file.
